Buscando Mí Destino
by Hana No Lotus Black
Summary: Hay veces cuando la vida nos da el más cruel de los destinos… nunca en mi vida eh podido experimentado lo que es la ignorancia, pero a pesar de eso nunca podría vivir con ello. Al pensar que finalmente podría vivir mi propia vida, el destino me arrebato mi único motivo de vida…
1. Chapter 1

_**Buscando Mí Destino**_

 _Chapter I_

…

 _ **Hay veces cuando la vida nos da el más cruel de los destinos… nunca en mi vida eh podido experimentado lo que es la ignorancia, pero a pesar de eso nunca podría vivir con ello.**_

 _ **Al pensar que finalmente podría vivir mi propia vida, el destino me arrebato mi único motivo de vida…**_

 _ **Al pasar el tiempo creí que nunca más volvería a ser herida… ahora sé que quiero volverme alguien un poco más fuerte, para impedir que el destino me arrebate mi único motivo que me impulsa a seguir con vida…**_

— _ **Lia.**_

…

" _ **Doce Años en el Futuro"**_

…

El viento soplaba con tranquilidad ese día, los pájaros cantaban haciendo que el viento llevara consigo una leve melodía agradable a los oídos, el sonido del riachuelo a sus pies también era agradable en esos momentos, tan sólo habían llegado a la casa de campo ese día y se sentía como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, realmente se sentía en completa armonía en esos momentos.

No se percato de que una pequeña presencia se acercaba a sus espaldas, antes de poder reaccionar a esta, se vio atrapada por los brazos de una niña pequeña de unos seis años; cabello pelirrojo, piel blanca, ojos azules y un par de lentes en estos la recibieron alegremente mientras se aferraba a su cuello. Usaba una camisa marinera azul oscuro con un lazo amarillo cerca del escote, una falda hasta las rodillas de color blanco, su cabello era aun más largo que el suyo además de estar recogido por una coleta baja de lado, además de unos calcetines negros y zapatos café.

—Hola Mamá. —Saludo alegremente la pequeña de ojos zafiro.

—Hola Shiori. —La saludo igual de alegre, quitando el agarre que su hija tenía en ella. —¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar con Papá?

—Papá está hablando por teléfono con los tíos. —Contesto para caminar y sentarse al lado de su Mamá.

—¿Enserio? —Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Shio. — _"Apenas si llegamos hace dos horas y ya están con esas"._

—Mamá ¿puedes contarme otra vez la historia del otro día? —Pidió jalando a su Mamá del brazo.

—Shio-chan te la eh contado muchas veces. —La regaño falsamente, había veces en las que su hija podía ser tan persistente como su padre. —Deberías sabértela ya de memoria.

—Pero me gusta cuando tú la cuentas. —Rogó la niña, mirándola con esos ojitos a medio cristalizar, como odiaba que Shio hiciera eso. —Por favor Mamá, enserio me gusta esa historia.

—Está bien, te la contare. —Los ojos de Shiori dejaron de verse cristalizados y un tierno sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas junto a una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, al final nunca podía negársele a su hija. —Pero no le digas a Papá.

—¿Porque no debería decírmelo? —Pudo oír una voz a sus espaldas, específicamente la de su esposo.

—¡¿Papá?! —La niña se sobresalto al ver que su Papá se encontraba detrás de ellas.

—Si te lo digiera seguro te enfadarías. —Volteo con disimulo para ver a un joven de unos veintiséis años, cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos azules, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados mientras la miraba con el entre cejo ligeramente fruncido.

—Aun es muy pequeña para esa historia. —Se acercó hasta sentarse al lado de su hija, quien se lanzo a sus brazos para que la sentara en su regazo. —¿Cómo puedes contársela Emilia?, apenas tiene seis años.

—No tiene nada de malo. —Le miro para luego sonreír dulcemente a su pareja para posteriormente depositar un beso en su mejilla. —Ademas, se la eh contado varias veces, así que no tienes con que reclamarme.

—En ese caso no te molestara que yo también te oiga contarla ¿no? —Estiro su brazo derecho para atraer a su esposa y dejar que esta recostara su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Si gustas? —Cerro los ojos por un momento mientras escuchaba nuevamente el viento soplar y mecer su cabello pelirrojo, abrió los ojos y miro a su hija quien en el regazo de su Papa jugaba con unas cuantas flores mientas hacia una corona con estas. —¿Qué dices Shiori?, ¿dejamos que tu Papá oiga la historia?

—Sí. —Dijo asintiendo alegremente la niña.

—Bien. —Cerró los ojos nuevamente dejando que su pareja la atrajese más hacia su persona, suspiro antes de comenzar con su relato. —Esta historia relata que a pesar de las dificultades, siempre se puede salir adelante _._

…

" _ **Doce Años en el Pasado"**_

…

Era de noche y todo a su alrededor se sentía mudo, en aquella pequeña calle solo esperaban cuatro personas, un padre acompañado de sus dos hijas, y una joven que se mantenía sentada en un banco apartado, habían estado esperando por dos largas horas la llegada de algún taxi, pero este no aparecía, en su lugar solo se sentía un frio congelado que cubría las calles.

La única fuente de luz eran las pequeñas lámparas que alumbraban el lugar, en total habían seis pero solo dos funcionaban, que deprimente era esa situación a pesar de que no era tan tarde ella no solía ser una persona ansiosa para estar a afuera de su casa a tales horas, y aunque lo ocultaba estaba intranquila, como si algo fuera a pasar.

Mientras todos esperaban en la será, se escucho algo que rompió el incomodo silencio del lugar, era un sonido muy similar al canto de los pájaros solo que este emitía una sinfonía que no se puede identificar.

El sonido provenía de la derecha y al voltearse encontró a una de las pequeñas niñas quien juntando los labios emitía un silbido suave pero agradable.

—¡Deja de silbar niña! —Exclamo su padre con un poco de enojo en su voz, no parecía estar cómodo con lo que su hija hacia.

—¿Porque Papá? estoy tan aburrida de esperar. —Parecía el berrinche, de un niño a quien no le dejan salir a jugar después de la lluvia.

—Si silbas de noche, llamaras a los espíritus. —Esas simples palabras fueron más que suficientes para callarla definitivamente.

La joven que se encontraba detrás de ellos solo los veía sin el mayor interés, ella permanecía en silencio recostando su espalda en el banco bajo e una de las pequeñas lámparas, viendo la escena, ella había estado tres horas en el lugar leyendo un pequeño libro que hasta hace unas horas había comprado. El frio de la noche la congelaba hasta los huesos y ni siquiera su abrigo era lo suficientemente acogedor como para mantenerla caliente, no soporto mas tener que estar en el lugar y decidida, se enderezo y se marcho.

Creo que olvide presentarles a nuestra amiga, su nombre es Emilia, o Emi como le dicen sus amigos, ella es una joven de alrededor de unos dieciséis años, piel blanca ojos violeta y cabello pelirrojo; se dirigía de vuelta a casa tranquilamente, esperando poder tomar un baño caliente antes de ir a dormir.

Si fuera sincera diría que aquellas niñas que vio podría considerarlas afortunadas de tenerse la una a la otra, a diferencia de ella que no tenía a nadie más que a su prima y tío. Un pequeño fragmento de lo que podía considerarse una familia, aun que realmente aquello no venia al caso realmente; la palabra _"familia"_ se repetía como eco en su cabeza una y otra vez seguida de imágenes de personas algo borrosas, pero demasiado claras para ella.

En su mente los recuerdos estaban frescos y vividos, repitiéndose seguidamente una y otra vez como si no tuvieran fin. Aun podía recordar el horrible día en el cual dejo a su supuesto intento de familia; si así se le podía decir, si era sincera odiaba a su familia, en especial a su padre.

Tal vez para todos ustedes esto les parezca que es demasiado egoísta de su parte, pero ella tiene sus motivos. Porque no retrocedemos un poco más en el tiempo y vemos como comenzó todo esto en realidad.

…

" _ **Diez Años en el Pasado"**_

…

Ella era la hija de Lucy O'Neil, una mujer de treinta y cuatro años; cabellos negro, tez blanca y ojos violeta y Mark O'Neil, un hombre de cuarenta y cuatro años; cabello pelirrojo, tez pálida y ojos azul profundo.

Hace unos diez años cuando aun tenía unos seis años aproximadamente, sus padres eran empresarios que trabajaban arduamente todo el tiempo, dando poco tiempo para estar con su hija, no es como si le molestara en primer lugar, ya que nunca tuvo un motivo para quejarse en realidad. Pero, un día cuando sus padres llegaron del trabajo, todo trascurrió con suma normalidad como era habitual. Pero al pasar las horas, pudo escuchar como estos comenzaron una discusión de la cual no sabia por que comenzaron en primer lugar, poco a poco comenzaron insultarse y gritar, no estaba muy consciente de lo que ocurrió realmente en esos momentos, pero lo que su mente nunca olvidara es el sonido y la imagen de una botella de champán romperse en la cabeza de su madre.

Después de ese incidente, busco desesperadamente la manera de mantenerse alejada de sus padres tanto como le fuera posible, lo cual no le era fácil ya que trabajan veinte horas al día, todos los días. Las peleas de sus padres ya eran algo habitual para ella, su padre quien antes era un aborrecedor a la bebida alcohólica, ahora bebía constantemente y se iba a apostar en los casinos todo el tiempo, en el caso de su madre, ella fumaba unos cuantos cigarros al día, salía a beber con unas amigas, o consumía drogas con desespero casi todos los días, era un infierno vivir en ese lugar que llamaba hogar.

Un año después inesperadamente un nuevo miembro se integro en su familia, su hermanito Logan, que a su parecer era un niño de lo más adorable, cabello negro, ojos azul y una pequeñas pequitas en las mejillas, pensó que con su llegada sus padres dejarían de pelear...

Fue un error.

Al contrario, estas solo empeoraron aun mas, sus padre peleaban mas que antes y repentinamente comenzaron a agredían entre ellos, incluso su padre la golpeaba en muchas ocasiones, aun si este estaba ebrio o no. Rompiéndole en el proceso la nariz o dejándole un ojo morado, a su hermano lo abofeteaba con constancia y en una ocasión recuerda que le saco un par de dientes, afortunadamente estos eran de leche y con el tiempo volvieron a crecer, la única que nunca les toco un solo cabello fue su madre.

Hasta donde ella puede recordar, su padre siempre pareció tener algo en contra de Logan, a toda hora lo buscaba para golpearlo, por lo que se las arreglaba y lo escondía , siendo ella la que recibía los golpes de su padre, llevándose moretones, cortadas, y en algunos casos quedando tan golpeada, que ni siquiera podía moverse o gritar; ni siquiera llorar cuando su padre le daba aquel trato.

Su madre al contrario, fue muy diferente a su padre, a pesar de que casi nunca les prestaba la menor atención, contrato a una ama de llaves que se ocupara de curar sus heridas mientras ella trataba de mantener a su padre a raya, aun que claro poco y podía hacer contra el, por lo que aquel infierno en vida continuo.

Al cumplir diez y Logan tres, un día ella llego con su hermanito en brazos al Pent-house la cual era su casa, encontrando a su padre en el sofá de la casa con algunas botellas de cerveza por todas partes, ella solo lo ignoro y subió escaleras arriba para dejar a Logan en su habitación.

Luego se dirigió a la de ella para dejar la mochila eh ir abajo para buscar algo de comida, cuando bajo las escaleras termino encontrando a su padre en la cocina con un cuchillo en la mano apuntándole directamente con este, al poco tiempo trato de apuñalarla pero para suerte su padre estaba aun bajo los efectos del alcohol por lo que logro evitar el utensilio afilado sin recibir el mas mínimo daño.

Su padre parecía algo enfadado por no poder apuñalarla, por lo que se dirigió torpemente escaleras arriba con la intensión de ir al cuarto de Logan, al ver las intenciones de su padre, la niña corrió a la cocina y tomo una sartén con la cual golpeo a su padre dejándolo inconsciente al instante, ante el miedo y el horror corrió escaleras arriba entrando a su habitación sacando todo lo que había en su bolso y metiendo todo lo que pudo.

Luego hizo lo mismo en la habitación de Logan tomo a su hermanito en brazos y junto a las mochilas fue escaleras abajo, dejando a Logan y las mochilas en la sala, para luego buscar en la oficina de su padre un poco de dinero que escondía en una caja fuerte escondida en el ducto de ventilación, tomo todo cuanto pudo y corrió a la cocina, yendo directamente al refrigerador tomando todo lo que pudiera llevar con ella, tomo a Logan las mochilas y se fue de la casa.

Desde ese entonces no volvió a ver a sus padres, pero eso no quiso decir que sus problemas acabaron ahí, Logan su hermanito era aún muy pequeño y delicado de salud, por lo que tuvo que buscar un nuevo hogar donde poder vivir.

Al poco tiempo logro encontrar el departamento de Elizabeth, la ama de llaves quien les dio la bienvenida y acepto dejarlos quedarse, por un breve momento creyó que finalmente viviría mejor con su hermanito legos de aquel infierno en vida.

Pero su vida tuvo que romperse nuevamente cuando su segundo infierno en vida se desato, Logan su hermanito murió poco tiempo después de haberse mudado, desde ese entonces la vida de Emilia volvió a hundirse una vez más, la muerte de su hermano la afecto drásticamente.

No comía casi nada, salía pocas veces, su mirada estaba completamente apagada, se encerraba en su habitación todo el día a llorar, los vecinos empezaron a preocuparse mucho por ella, por lo cual le recomendaron a Elizabeth llevarla a diferentes siquiatras para que trataran con la niña, pero no importo a cuantos fueran eso nunca cambio su actitud.

Al pasar un año, su madre logro encontrarla, pero nunca le obligo a volver con ella, solo les entrego una suma de dinero enorme diciéndole:

"— _Me ocuparé de que reciban dinero para que puedan mantenerse"_.

Y así fue, ahora ella y Elizabeth vivía mantenía por su madre, semanalmente recibiendo dinero para mantenerse, a pesar de que lo horraban cuidadosamente.

Al poco tiempo su madre había ido a visitarla como acostumbraba a ser casi todos los días, en una de las veces que su madre la iba a recoger cuando salia de clases pudo ver a esta al otro lado de la calle esperando que el semáforo cambiara de color, una vez el semáforo estuvo en rojo la vio adentrarse en la calle. Cuando de repente un auto salio de la nada, todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo único ultimo que recuerda es el cuerpo de su madre volar por los aires antes de entretallarse contra el pavimento y siendo ella testigo de como su madre, Lucy O'Neil de cuarenta años fue arrollada por un auto que salio de la nada y ocasiono su muerte. Luego de un par de minutos que realmente le parecieron horas, pudo ver al conductor del auto salir de este y ponerse frente a ella, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de su padre quien con un arma en su mano apuntaba a su cabeza mientras gruesas lagrimas eran derramadas de sus ojos, este al enterarse de que su madre la ayudaba y pasa tiempo con ella cometió una estúpida locura, aun recordaba las palabras que su padre le dijo aquel día:

"— _¡Sucia e inmunda cría de la humanidad, tu debiste de haber muerto con la escoria que tenias de hermano menor!"_

Y finalmente apretó el gatillo, luego de eso solo le tomo unos pocos minutos a su cuerpo para caer inerte al suelo.

Mark O'Neil, su padre un empresario trabajador de cincuenta años de edad, callo drásticamente en el alcohol y las drogas, se volvió completamente loco y perdió el juicio, arrastro consigo a su esposa con él y luego se suicido frente a ella, dejando a Emilia sola completamente, ahora ella vive sola en el Pent-house que alguna vez fue su hogar.

El testamento que dejo su madre, le dejo en claro que ella era la dueña de toda su herencia, dejándole otros dos Pent-house, un Jet privado, una casa de campo, etc.

El trabajo de sus padres hacia que ganaran suficiente dinero como para mantener a una familia de unos cincuenta miembros en total, ella ni siguiera tiene que trabajar, solo vive encerrada en casa estudiando constantemente. Una chica de su edad ya habría despilfarrado tanto dinero, como le fuera posible, pero ella apenas si lo tocaba, no era de su agrado tener que gastar tanto apenas si compraba lo esencial.

Ahora solo se concentra en estudiar en la escuela, junto a sus amigos y prima April, hasta donde sabe su tío Kirby esta actualmente desaparecido, y April había estado viviendo con uno de sus familiares, mas allá de eso su vida no había cambiado mucho en los ultimo años, hasta hace poco.

Cuando la ciudad había sido atacado por una nave extraterrestre, la cual había sido divisada por los cielos, envinando lo que parecían unas capsulas que capturaron a mucha gente incluyéndola a ella, luego de todo lo ocurrido las capsulas fueron divisadas en el océano dentro de estas estaba la gente que habías sido capturada, la policía los interrogo pidiendo detalles de lo que pudieron ver.

Pero fue un desperdicio, dado que nadie logro recordar nada mas allá luego de haber sido capturados y rescatados en el mar cerca de los muelles.

Entre todas las personas ella también fue retenida e interrogada para que diera información si es que sabía algo, a diferencia de las demás personas, Emilia sabía mucho más que ellos, pero dado que no se atrevió a decir nada solo dijo lo que la demás gente confesó:

"— _Una capsula me capturo y de ahí no recuerdo nada más"._

Tal vez estaba mintiendo pero prefería eso a que descubrieran a decir que vio a su prima en la nave con unos seres que no pudo distinguir bien, y que por eso terminaran por culparla por conspiras con ellos, su familia ya había sido casi reducida a cenizas y no quería tener que perder mas miembros de esta.

A decir verdad Emilia, recuerda todo desde que la capturaron hasta logro ver a su prima junto lo que parecían unos humanos extraños, pero a pesar de eso nunca le pregunto, dado que ella ahora tenía sus propios problemas que atender, tal vez en otro momento le preguntaría, pero quizás no era necesario tal conversación.

…

" _ **Tiempo actual"**_

…

Se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del edificio en donde vivía, el lugar era muy elegante, las paredes de piedras pequeñas le daban un toque rustico pero agradable al lugar, las escaleras de metal pintadas de negro, los escalones de madera de roble y una alfombra rojiza en el suelo por donde caminaba.

Al poco tiempo logro llegar a una puerta de caoba en el piso veintisiete, saco una llave que traía en el bolsillo de su abrigo, la introduzco en un manilla color dorado, abriendo la puerta, encontrando a una mujer de unos cuarenta y cuatro años, tez blanca, ojos verde toxico, y cabello castaño, que se encontraba limpiando tranquilamente el lugar.

—Hola Emi. —La saludo alegremente, con esa calidez que solo ella sabia mostrar.

—Hola Elizabeth. —La saludo igual de alegre. —Por cierto Liz, ¿sabes si…?

—Aun está despierto, querida. —Respondió rápidamente cortando la pregunta de la joven.

—¿Que no debería estar dormido? —Dejo su abrigo en el perchero, volviendo a mirar a la mujer que pasaba la escoba por el suelo. —¿Al menos pudiste conversarlo de comer algo?

—Esta leyenda. —Apuntando con el dedo hacia el segundo piso de la casa. —Y no, no lo conseguí.

—Mejor hablo con el terco de esta casa. —Dijo juguetonamente, haciendo soltar una pequeña risita de parte de Liz.

—Mucho cuidadito con él. —Le aviso sabiendo como era de necio el susodicho. —Ya sabes cómo se pone.

—Por eso voy a reprenderlo. —Indico subiendo las escaleras de madera, con la intención de molestar a la única persona, que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa.

—Hay Emi. —Susurro Liz, suavemente volviendo a su labor. — _"Aun no me puedo creer, que lo hallas salvado de la muerte"_.

Emilia subió las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar al segundo piso donde había un pasillo por donde se encontraban unas cuantas puertas, fue hacia la tercera de la derecha, tocando esperando el permiso para entrar.

—¿Quién es? —Se pudo oír la voz de alguien, al otro lado de la puerta de madera, pintada de blanco.

—¡La que te va a reprender! —Dijo fuertemente para que le oyera perfectamente.

No hubo respuesta después de eso, por lo que Emilia abrió la puerta encontrándose a un joven chico de unos quince años, vestía una camisa negra, una chaqueta de mangas largas con capucha azul marino y unos pantalones de mezclilla, quien leía un libro tranquilamente, sentado en su escritorio.

—¿No deberías estar dormido? —Pregunto levantando una ceja, en forma de interrogación.

—No tenia sueño así que decidí leer un poco. —La capucha le tapaba el rostro apenas dejando ver el resplandor de sus ojos.

—¿Como sigues? —Emilia se sentó en una esquina de la cama del joven, viéndolo de espaldas.

—Horrible. —Contesto, tratando de evitar el tema de conversación, que tanto le incomodaba.

—Si ese es el caso… iré… a buscar la jeringa. —Emilia se levanto de su lugar, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación, viendo de reojo al joven que se tenso ligeramente.

—¡Ni lo pienses! —Se levanto rápidamente de su lugar cerrando rápidamente la puerta de la habitación, evitando que la joven saliera.

—Solo estoy jugando. —Sonrió burlonamente, viendo al pobre joven que respiraba agitadamente, por la broma de la joven, que no le pareció nada divertido.

—Un juego no muy agradable. —Soltó su agarre en la puerta soltando un leve suspiro.

—Bien, mejor baja a cenar. —Emilia tomo la perilla de la puerta abriéndola, mirando al joven que era unos centímetros más alto que ella.

—¿Por qué? —Trato de hacerse el tonto, como que no sabía a lo que se refería.

—No has comido nada ¿verdad? —Pregunto siendo más bien una afirmación que una interrogación.

—Si he comí…—Nunca término de hablar, al oír su propio estómago gruñir.

—¿Me decías? —Sonrió burlonamente viendo al joven, que a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto por la capucha, estaba segura de que estaba sonrojado.

—Ja-ja muy chistosa ¿no? —Abrió la puerta, por completo para que la Emilia saliera de su habitación.

—Solo baja a cenar y ya. —Salio del lugar viéndolo de reojo, esperando a que la siguiera.

—Está bien, Lia. —Le siguió unos cuantos pasos a atrás, viéndola ir por las escaleras.

—¿Lo convenciste? —Pregunto Elizabeth viendo a la joven bajar por las escaleras, mientras ella sostenía una pequeña maleta.

—¡Lo hizo! —Se pudo divisar al joven bajar molestamente las escaleras, pero sonrió felizmente al ver a la mujer, que era algo así como la nana de él y de Emilia.

—Bueno, ya puedes retirarte Liz. —Dijo Lia viendo a la mujer que sonrió feliz.

—Adiós. —Se despidió de ambos adolescentes.

—¡Adiós! —Se despidieron ambos jóvenes de la mujer.

—Oye. —Dijo repentinamente el joven.

—¿Qué pasa? —Volteo a verlo, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—Recuérdame ¿por qué Liz se va? —Pregunto siguiéndola.

—Le di vacaciones, además tengo que preparar mis cosas para ir a la escuela mañana. —Se detuvo a medio camino, viendo al joven encapuchado.

—¿Enserio tienes que ir? —Pregunto caminando directamente hacia la cocina, rebasando a Emilia.

—Óyeme, solo porque haya perdido la memoria, no significa que dejare de asistir a clases. —Le regaño falsamente, esperando su reacción.

—Si claro. —El joven sonrió ampliamente.

—Bueno a cenar y luego a dormir. —Le rebasó el paso dejándolo atrás.

—Pero… —Intento quejarse, pero la joven le puso un dedo en los labios, para que callara.

—¡Sin quejas! —Le retiro el dedo de los labios sonriendo victoriosa, al ver que logro callarlo, y hacerlo sonrojar.

—Okey. —Se rindió soltando un suspiro.

—Aun no me puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido. —Se dio la vuelta retomando su caminar siendo seguida del joven.

—Y yo no puedo creer que me hayas salvado de morir ahogado. —Se tenso ligeramente, al recordar bajamente el humo y fuego que le rodeaban, en aquella ocasión que esperaba no volver a sentir nunca más.

—Como sea, solo ven a comer, Logan. —El joven se retiro la capucha ligeramente, a pesar de ello, aun no se le podía ver la cara del todo, pero se podía notar sus ojos profundos como el azul del mar.

…

Eso fue lo que dijo mi Mamá, en aquel tiempo yo aun no había nacido y mis padres aun no se conocían, mi tía April dice que soy la misma imagen de mi Mamá a mi edad, y que poseo los ojos de mi Papá, la historia que se está por relatar no se trata de mí, si no de mi familia. Como dijo mi Mamá, esta historia es de hace unos doce años, antes de que yo existiera, mi Mamá aun no conocía a mi Papá en aquel entonces, y mi familia paterna tenía un conflicto en aquel tiempo, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando mis Padres se enamoraron y me tuvieron, ahora quiero que vengan junto a mí a escuchar esta historia que mi Mamá nombro: _"Buscando Mí Destino"._

…

 _ **To Be Continuad…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II_

 **…**

 ** _"_** ** _Hace Unos Tres Meces"_**

 **…**

Habían pasado tres días desde el supuesto ataque alienígena a la ciudad, y durante ese tiempo, mucha gente en New York había dejado la ciudad por miedo a que ocurriera algo parecido, otros se volvieron locos por el pánico y fueron encerrados en manicomios, otros cayeron en la desesperación y terminaron por quitarse la vida, antes de que algo parecido o peor ocurriera.

Ese día Emilia se encontraba despertando en casa, paso casi toda la noche en vela por el interrogatorio que tuvo que pasar con los policías, se sentía cansada y abrumada no tenia energías ni para levantarse de la cama, pero no podía permanecer encerrada todo el día por lo que haciendo fuerza de sus últimas energías logro levantarse para quedar sentada en el borde de la cama estirando lo brazos. Soltando un ligero bostezo para luego frotarse el ojo izquierdo, poso su mirada en el despertador que anunciaba las cuatro en punto de la madrugada.

"— _Me hubiera quedado dormida"._ —Pensó molesta por ver que termino levantándose por nada. _"—Mejor voy a desayunar"._

La joven se levanto perezosamente de la cama, yendo hacia la puerta de la habitación para poder ir hacia abajo, una vez estuvo en la sala encendió la televisión dejando que las noticias se escucharan, fue hacia el baño donde se quito la piyama, abrió la regadera y tomo un baño de agua fría para espantar el sueño, al poco tiempo salio del cuarto de baño con una toalla, y se dirigió a su cuarto donde buscó algo de ropa.

Al poco tiempo Emilia bajo por las escaleras con una camisa color crema con agujeros en las mangas cortas que se extendían hasta el escote de esta, un short gris-azulado y unas botas cortas color café, se peino como siempre lo hacía, dejándose el cabello suelto a excepción de dos mechones altos, atados con unos broches de cerezo color negro con tres perlas rosas en el centro.

Desayuno unas tostadas con mermelada, un vaso de leche y un yogur de fresa, mientras veía las noticias que nombraban nuevamente los acontecimientos de la nave extraterrestre, era algo tonto tener que volver a ver eso, por lo cual Emilia apago la televisión y volvió la mirada a un reloj que se encontraba en la sala, eran las cinco en punto y todavía se encontraba oscuro.

"— _¿Creo que... iré a da_ _r un paseo?"_ —Pensó viendo hacia las ventanas de la habitación.

Emilia se encamino hacia la puerta de la casa sin importarle el haber dejado el resto de su desayuno, el día se encontraba algo sombrío, al llegar a la recepción Emilia noto que Max, el recepcionista no se encontraba, había olvidado qué él había sido retenido por la policía y no volvería en un par de días, al igual que casi a todos los que vivían en el edificio a excepción de ella.

Salio tranquilamente del edificio viendo en todas direcciones, nadie se encontraba en las calles, el lugar estaba completamente deshabitado, mejor para ella, no tenía ganas de ver la cara de nadie ese día, camino sin rumbo fijo por las calles frías y oscuras, mientras su mente era invadida por los recuerdos perturbadores de hace tres días cuando la ciudad entera era un caos total, odiaba que su mente le recordara aquello pero como evitarlo, por donde paseaba aun quedaban escombros, rastros de cenizas, y lo que a su parecer era aun peor… sangre.

Aquello era demasiado para procesar, la cabeza de Emilia daba vueltas haciéndola escuchar los gritos de la gente que fueron atrapados en el fuego ardiente, los escombros cayendo encima de algunas personas desparramando su sangre hasta casi llegar a tocarla, y esas capsulas descendiendo de los cielos.

Demasiado para recordar, haciendo que la joven se sujetara la cabeza con mano y seguidamente la boca se esforzaba a si misma por impedir qué el desayuno fuera expulsado de su interior, la tensión en su mente la estaba matando, por lo cual corrió tan rápido como pudo, trataba de alejarse del lugar evitando que su mente la obligara a seguir recordando los gritos de la gente, sin darse cuenta había llegado a los muelles de la ciudad, increíblemente el lugar estaba en mejores condiciones que la ciudad.

Emilia veía y caminaba por el lugar como si nada la molestara ni siquiera quería estar ahí en realidad, una parte de ella le decía que debía de irse, pero otra le indicaba que tenía que quedarse, camino hasta llegar a la orilla del muelle viendo su reflejo en el agua, sonrió con algo de ironía al ver su reflejo en el agua, se podía ver que estaba toda demacrada, su cabello parecía no haber tocado el cepillo en la mañana, su cara, manos, brazos y piernas sudados y ojeras bajo los ojos, se veía completamente patética.

—¿Eh?… ¿qué es eso? —La joven fijo la mirada en el agua como si tratara de ver algo mas allá de esta.

Pudo divisar en el agua lo que parecía ser una figura humana que parecía estar sumergiéndose en lo más profundo del mar, Lia no lo pensó dos veces antes de saltar al agua, estaba tan fría y oscura que si no fuera por la poca luz lunar no hubiera sabido ubicarlo.

Nado tanto como pudo hasta lograr alcanzarlo, tomándolo del antebrazo empezando a nadar hacia arriba pero se le dificulto la tarea al darse cuenta de que la persona a la que salvaba era extremadamente pesada, tal vez era un hombre por la musculatura de los brazos.

Al poco tiempo logró alcanzar la superficie, nadando todo lo que podía hasta la orilla del muelle, cuando logro alcanzar la tierra subió con toda la energía que le quedaba, luego subió a la persona arrastrándola hasta recostarlo en el suelo para luego voltear a mirarlo.

—¿Está usted bi?… —La joven prácticamente palideció más de lo que ya estaba al ver a quien salvo.

Emilia nunca logro terminar de hablar al ver que lo que había rescatado era una especie de tortuga gigante, con vendas en los brazos y piernas, una correa de cuero sobre su pecho, un cinturón, un par de fundas vacías atadas a su espalda y una bandana azul que adornaba su rostro.

Estaba cubierta de heridas en todo el cuerpo, en el costado derecho una quemadura a causa de fuego, los brazos y piernas llenas de hematomas, y cortadas algo profundas, parecía haber estado en el agua más de veinte y cuatro horas, dado por lo frio de su cuerpo.

Por un momento Emilia sintió el impulso de querer correr legos de ahí, correr y gritar como loca, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo, por un momento creyó que esa cosa saltaría encima de ella y la mataría sin piedad alguna, pero al fijarse bien noto que parecía una criatura sumisa, parecía un niño que dormía tranquilamente sin ser perturbado.

Lo que hizo que Emilia se percatara de que realmente, podía estar muerto, con algo de miedo poso sus dedos en el cuello de la criatura tomando su pulso, al pasar unos segundo no hubo respuesta, pero cuando Lia tenía pensado retirar su mano noto una leve vibración en las venas de la tortuga, lo que le dio a entender de que aun estaba vivo.

"— _Todavía respira."_ —Pensó calmando su agitada respiración. "— _¿Pero... que hago?"_

Emilia comenzó a mirar a su alrededor esperando encontrar algo, y para su suerte encontró lo que parecía un auto algo dañado pero en buen estado, se acerco al vehículo viendo que este aun funcionaba y las llaves aun estaban adentro.

Miro a la tortuga inconsciente en el suelo y suspiro resignada, volvió a caminar hasta la criatura, para tratar de llevarlo al vehículo, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo noto que este susurro algo casi inaudible pero a pesar de ello logro oírlo.

— _A… yu…da._ —Susurro débilmente.

Emilia palideció al oírlo hablar, le estaba pidiendo ayuda, y ella no sabía qué hacer, por un momento noto como la criatura abrió débilmente los ojos viéndola, lo que asusto mas a Lia fue que sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su hermanito menor, por un momento pensó quien le había pedido ayuda fuera su hermanito, Emilia no podía negarse a aquella petición.

—Está bien, te ayudare. —Ni siguiera se percato de lo que estaba diciendo. —Solo resiste un poco.

La tortuga no respondió, solo cerró los ojos volviendo a quedar inconsciente, Emilia no lo pensó ni un segundo y tomo por los hombros a la criatura, llevándolo hasta el auto donde lo coloco en la parte trasera del vehículo recostándolo para que quedara más cómodo, luego ella subió a la del conductor y arranco el vehículo rumbo a su Pent-house.

Al llegar se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie, pero para su mala suerte su sirvienta se encontraba esperándola en las escaleras del edifico, cuando la vio la saludo alegremente.

—Emi, buenos días. —Al poco tiempo la mujer noto que la joven estaba completamente mojada de los pies a la cabeza. —¿Que te paso?

—Liz necesito que me ayudes en algo. —Pidió respirando agitadamente.

—¿De qué se trata? —Liz estaba algo asustada por la forma en la que estaba actuando Lia.

—Primero no puedes decirle a nadie, segundo no vayas a gritar, tercero se que no es de cuerdos pero lo tenía que ayudar. —Suplico esperando la respuesta de la mujer,

—¿No te entiendo querida? —Si antes estaba asustada ahora estaba aterrada.

—Ven a ver esto. —La tomo de la mano llevándola a la parte trasera del edificio.

Al llegar a la parte trasera del edificio Lia condujo a Elizabeth hasta el auto en el cual ella había venido, abriendo la puerta trasera mostrando a la tortuga que se encontraba inconsciente, al verlo Liz palideció por completo y voltio a ver a la joven que le suplicaba con la mirada de que no gritara.

—¿Q… qu… e qui… e… res… que haga? —Si anteriormente estaba aterrada, ahora estaba traumatizada.

—Ayúdame a llevarlo al Pent-house. —Pidió viéndola fijamente.

—Estás segura ya viste lo que es. —Le devolvió la mirada asustada hasta los huesos.

—Lo sé pero él me pidió ayuda y no me pude negar. —Le devolvió la mirada a la tortuga inconsciente.

—Está bien te ayudare, pero luego tendrás que explicarme esto más detalladamente. —Afirmo viéndola seriamente.

—Gracias Liz. —Le sonrió felizmente.

—Bien a llevarlo arriba. —Volvió a mirar a la tortuga.

Ambas mujeres colocaron una mano de la tortuga sobre sus hombros y caminaron hasta las escaleras comenzando a subir, agradecieron internamente que no hubiera nadie en el edificio a pesar de ser las cinco y cuarenta y tres de la mañana, el trayecto fue algo largo y agotador pero lograron llegar con la tortuga aun inconsciente hasta la casa.

Al entrar en el lugar lo dejaron en el sofá de la casa y Liz se encargo de ir a buscar una manta con la cual abrigarlo, mientras Lia buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios con el cual poder atender las heridas de la tortuga.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos Emi? —Vio a la joven sentada en el suelo que miraba fijamente a la tortuga.

—Supongo que esperar a que despierte. —Le devolvió la mirada.

—Bueno, mientras eso sucede, no tienes algo que contarme. —La miro seriamente sobresaltando a la adolescente.

—S…si claro. —Se levanto cuidadosamente del suelo alejándose del lugar siendo seguida por Liz.

Ambas se retiraron a la cocina donde Lia tomo asiento, mientras Liz hacia algo de té verde, para las dos, al poco tiempo la mujer le sirvió una taza a la joven y tomo asiento frente a ella esperando su respuesta, Lia suspiro levemente y comenzó a contarle el cómo lo encontró y el por qué lo trajo.

—¿No has pensado, que él puede ser unos de los extraterrestres? —Vio a la joven antes de sorber algo de su té.

—Es probable… pero… —En alguna parte de su interior ella se negaba a creer en eso.

—Emilia se que eres muy compasiva pero no esperes que siempre podrás ayudar a los demás y si eso indica que los demás sean esa cosa. —La miro seriamente.

—Lo sé, pero…—Nunca completo la oración, ya que Liz la interrumpió.

—Nada de peros cuando despierte nos deshar…—Igualmente el habla de Liz fue cortada por Emilia quien se levanto bruscamente de su lugar.

—¡No! —Respondió.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto

—¡Dije que no! —Repitió lo que anteriormente había dicho. —¡Está herido y me pidió ayuda no puedo simplemente deshacerme de él y fingir que no vi nada Liz!

—¡¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer con esa cosa?! —Liz miro molestamente a Emi por la actitud que estaba tomando.

—¡No lo llames cosa, es un ser vivo no puedes tratarlo como un objeto! —La miro aun más molesta de lo ya estaba.

—¡Emilia O'Neil!, ¡¿comprende no podemos tenerlo aquí por siempre?! —Igualmente Liz se levanto bruscamente de su asiento encarando a la joven. —¿Y si tiene familia?, ¿o realmente él es uno de los causantes del caos de New York? ¿qué harías?

—Está bien, no tienes que saber nada más de él. —Lia con la mirada baja, volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo nos desharemos de él? —Liz al ver a la joven guardar la compostura también se sentó.

—" _Nos"_ me suena a multitud. —Respondió haciendo comillas con los dedos en la primera palabra que dijo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto sabiendo a lo que se refería la joven.

—Dije que tú no tienes que saber nada más de él, pero yo me ocupare de cuidarlo. —Respondió tranquilamente tomando un poco de su té.

—¡¿Estás loca?!—Grito levantándose de su lugar, golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

—Liz cuando lo encontré en los muelles y me pidió ayuda pude ver en su mirada a una persona que esta inofensiva y necesita que le ayuden. —La vio suplicantemente a los ojos. —Cuando me vio a los ojos juro que lo que vi fue a Logan en su lugar pidiéndome que lo ayudara.

Liz miro a Emilia, esa mirada de determinación que siempre había tenido cuando era tan solo una niña aun brillaba en ella, esa actitud de pensar en los demás antes que en ella misma.

—Está bien te ayudare. —Suspiro rendida, volviendo a su asiento.

—Gracias Liz. —Sonrió alegremente.

—Por ahora esperemos a que despierte. —Voltio la mirada a la puerta que dirigía a la sala.

Ambas mujeres se ocuparon de vigilarlo constantemente, su cuerpo se sentía tan frio que apenas tenía un leve calor, por lo que colocaron una cuantas mantas mas y unas lámparas a su alrededor para aumentar un poco su calor corporal, pasaron toda la tarde cuidándolo hasta que llego el momento en el cual Elizabeth tenía que retirarse, prometiendo que volvería mañana para ver como seguía la tortuga, dejando a Lia sola con este aun inconsciente en el sofá.

—Por ahora lo mejor será mantenerlo caliente. —Se levanto dirigiéndose a las escaleras de la casa. —Iré a tomar una ducha.

—Huh. —Se escuchó una leve queja proveniente de la tortuga.

—¿Eh? —Emilia detuvo su andar al ver a la tortuga moverse ligeramente.

—Auch… mi cabeza. —La tortuga se levanto ligeramente quedando sentado en el sofá, mientras se sobaba la cabeza con la mano.

"— _De… despertó_ ". —Pensó Emilia acercándose.

"—¿ _Donde… estoy?_ " —Pensó el mutante en sus adentros mirando a su alrededor.

—Ho… la. —Emilia había tomado una distancia algo prudente, pero poco a poco se acercó al joven.

—¿Eh?… hola. —Vio a la joven acercarse pero no se inmuto en lo absoluto.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —La tortuga solo asintió levemente con la cabeza

—¿Qué… me paso? —Pregunto tranquilamente.

—No lo sé, te encontré en los muelles de la ciudad, estabas bajo el agua y casi te ahogas. —Por la voz que tenia Lia podía decir que tenía alrededor de unos quince o dieciséis años, tal vez un adolescente.

—Gracias… por salvarme. —Sonrió débilmente.

—De nada. —Sintiéndose más segura, se sentó en un lado del sofá viendo a la tortuga. —¿Que hacías en los muelles?

—Yo… yo no… lo sé—Cerro los ojos mientras se sostenía la cabeza, como si tratara de recordar.

—¿Acaso… no recuerdas nada? —Pregunto viéndolo tristemente.

—Yo… no… no recuerdo… nada. —Abrió lentamente los ojos, soltándose la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te llamas, al menos sabes si tienes familia? —Pregunto tratando de ver si por lo menos podía contestarle eso.

—Mi… nombre… mi familia… es. —Paso unos minutos en los cual no contesto nada.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —La tortuga solo negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¿Al menos sabes lo que eres? — La joven pedía internamente que por lo menos recordara algo de sus orígenes.

—Un… mutante. —Contesto lentamente, luego poso su mirada en la joven humana. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Yo?, me llamo Emilia, Emilia O'Neil. —Contesto tranquilamente.

—¿O'Neil? —Por la cabeza de la tortuga resonaba la palabra " _O'Neil"_ , como si ya lo hubiera oído antes.

—Sí. —Contesto mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Yo… como me llamo? —Pregunto mirando a la joven.

—Pues… —Lo pensó, como debía de llamarlo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, Lia vio los ojos de la tortuga que le recordaba a los de Logan su hermanito menor, en ese momento le vino una idea a la cabeza. —Logan, tu nombre es Logan, Logan O'Neil.

—¿Logan? —Dijo moviendo su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

—Sí. —Contesto viéndolo, realmente en cierta forma se parecía a su hermanito menor, Logan.

—¿O'Neil? —Enderezo la cabeza sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Sí, y yo soy tu hermana mayor, Emilia. —Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

—Emi… Lia. —Repitió su nombre lentamente.

—Sí. —Asintió con la cabeza.

—Lia. —Emilia se alegro internamente, su hermanito Logan era la única persona que la llamaba Lia.

—Bienvenido, Logan. —Sonrió felizmente, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la tortuga recién nombrada Logan.

 **…**

 _ **To Be Continuad…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

…

Habían pasado tres meces en los cuales los Hamato no habían podido encontrar a Leonardo, cuando la nave Kranng cayó en el mar nadie, absolutamente nadie, pudo encontrar a Leo, por lo que, lo dieron por muerto.

Desde ese incidente las cosas no fueron a ser las mismas, Donnie se encerraba en su laboratorio más seguido y casi no salía de él, ni para comer, Mikey ya ni siquiera era el mismo niño alegre de antes, ya no sonreía como antes, tampoco hacia sus respectivas bromas. Solo lloraba amargamente lamentándose de lo ocurrido, Raph solo permaneció encerrado en su mundo, golpeando todo el tiempo el saco de box maldiciendo por lo bajo la muerte de su hermano, Splinter solo meditaba sombríamente todos los días, el más que nadie se lamentaba de la muerte de su hijo mayor.

—¡Maldita sea, maldito Clan del Pie, maldito Destructor, maldito Kranng, maldito…! Intrépido —Raphael golpeaba el saco de box para tratar de desquitarse con algo, cuando al final solo lograba recordar a Leonardo.

—Con maldecir no lograras que… Leo vuelva, Raph. —Mikey había estado recostado en el sofá escuchando a su hermano maldecir todo lo que le viniera a la mente.

—Lo sé Mikey, ¿pero qué quieres que haga?, que salte de alegría porque nuestro… hermano está muerto. —Como no estar enojado al saber de qué perdiste a un ser querido que no podrás recuperar.

—Solo dijo que si… Leo estuviera aquí estaría molesto. —Ni siquiera podían decir el nombre de su hermano, sin recordarlo sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, era demasiado que no podían ni aguantar.

—¡¿Que quieres decir enano?! —Raph sabía que estaba siendo demasiado brusco, pero el simple hecho de la mención del nombre de Leonardo solo le hacían recordar la última vez que lo vio.

—Mikey se refiere que debemos salir adelante. —Donatello que había mantenido distancia de la conversación, se acerco a la sala para poder ayudar a su hermanito, para tratar de convencer a Raph.

—Y olvidar lo que paso, así como si nada Donnie. —Estaba a punto de saltar encima de sus hermanos cuando una mano se poso en su hombro reteniéndolo.

—Raphael, tus hermanos tienen razón. —Splinter había estado oyendo todo desde un principio, escucho la conversación y sabia que Raphael no aguantaría mucho tiempo, por lo que se levanto y salio a detener a la tortuga antes de que cometiera una estupidez. —Con lamentarnos… Leonardo no regresara, por lo que ahora serás el nuevo líder del grupo hijo mío.

—Hai Sensei. —Respondieron Mikey y Donnie pero Raph parecía molesto con la decisión que Splinter había tomado.

—Esta noche harán algo de patrullaje. —Miro a Raphael, sabiendo que su hijo estaba en desacuerdo, pero no tenían mucho tiempo para esperar que el dolor y tristeza se fueran, era seguir ahora o nunca. —Raphael, ¿cuento contigo hijo mío?

—Hai… Sensei. —Respondió finalmente, agachando la cabeza, apretando tanto manos como dientes, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

…

April se encontraba caminando tranquilamente, habían comenzado las clases por lo que tuvo que ir, ese día llovía a cantaros y usaba un paraguas color morado para cubrirse de la lluvia, miro al cielo divisando las nubes oscuras, las mismas nubes que aparecieron cuando Leo se había ido, la tortuga siempre había sido como un hermano para ella y se había ido, salvándolos a todos.

—Leo… Idiota, ¡fuiste un completo idiota! —Su vista comenzó a verse borrosa mientas dejaba que su rostro fuera bañado por sus lagrimas.

—¿Quien fue un completo idiota? —Pregunto alguien a sus espaldas.

—¿Eh…? —April volteo encontrándose a una joven algo parecida a ella, sosteniendo un paraguas color azul con puntitos blancos. —Emilia.

—Hola April. —Sonrió alegremente, pero al notar las lagrimas de su prima, su sonrisa se desvaneció. —¿Estás bien?

—Ah… si solo me desahogaba. —Rápidamente se paso el brazo por los ojos tratando de borrar las lágrimas.

—¿Por que estabas llorando hermanita? —Lia se acerco cuidadosamente a su prima, sabía que cuando April quería llorar era mejor dejarla ser.

—Solo recordaba a… un amigo. —Sonrió falsamente, para tranquilizar a Lia, sabía que ella podía ser algo ingenua así que sabía que eso funcionaria con ella.

—¿Que le ocurrió? —Sabia que la sonrisa en el rostro de April era totalmente falsa, había convivido tres meses con Logan, y en muchas ocasiones, pudo identificar cuando la tortuga sonreía falsamente para no preocuparla, por todos los cielos ella no había nacido ayer.

—Fue un idiota… idiota, idiota, el más grande idiota que puede existir, sacrificarse, menudo idiota. —April oculto la mirada en el paraguas para evitar la mirada de Lia para que no la viera llorar nuevamente.

—Él esta… —Su prima solo asintió con la cabeza ligeramente. —Perdona no debi preguntar.

—No hay problema. —Aun podía recordar cuando conoció por primera vez a la tortuga, y también la última vez que lo vio, tal vez no convivía mucho con él, pero a pesar de ello aun le guardaba cariño. —Leo lo eligió así.

—Leo, era un buen amigo tuyo ¿no? —Tal vez April se escondía bajo el paraguas, pero Lia sabía perfectamente que su prima tenía los ojos vidriosos, aguantaba las ganas de romper en llanto en medio de la calle.

—Sí. —Contesto volviendo a pasarse el brazo por los ojos, para poder borrar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos nuevamente.

—¿Si no es mucha molestia, podrías decirme como era él? —Lia sabía que ese asunto no era de su inconveniencia, pero algo que siempre odio fue tener que ver a alguien llorar frente a ella.

—Una persona que se preocupaba más por los demás que por sí mismo, siempre estaba sereno, y sonriendo alegremente. —Sonrió débilmente, recordando a la joven tortuga.

—¿Por qué se sacrifico? —Lia nunca pensó que aquella persona fuera capaz de hacer tal acto.

—Por salvar a sus hermanos. —Respondió soltando un ligero suspiro, al saber que ahora que Leo se había ido los chicos tendrían que apañárselas ellos solos, sin la ayuda de su hermano mayor.

—Es algo normal… —Su prima la vio confundida. —Yo haría lo mismo que el, dices que fue un idiota pero yo creo que fue muy valiente de su parte.

—No te entiendo. —A que exactamente se refería Lia.

—Me refiero a que las personas son egoistas, siempre piensan en ellas misma que en los demás ¿no? —Tal vez era algo tonto pensar que morir era algo valiente, pero dar la vida por alguien más, era algo que ella hubiera hecho sin dudar, eso lo demostró cuando salvo a Logan, sin haberlo conocido, sin importarle que fuera un mutante, realmente no le importaba lo que fuera, siempre que él estuviera bien ella sería feliz, estaba segura de que el tal Leo, fuera donde estuviera, también estaba feliz, de saber de que sus hermanos aun estaban sanos y salvos, y con eso estaba bien para él. —Por lo que su sacrificio, no fue en vano ¿o sí?

—No… no lo fue. —Sonrió un poco más animada por las palabras de Emilia, era verdad Leo hubiera dado su vida por salvar a sus hermanos, sin importarle las consecuencias que él tuviera que soportar, estaba segura de que los estaba viendo, cuidándolos a todos mientras sonreía alegremente.

—Mejor nos apresuramos o llegaremos tarde a clases. —Emilia comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, esperando que April le siguiera.

—Bien… —Comenzó a caminar tras su prima, April vio como Lia caminaba tranquilamente, por un momento no había notado que la joven no estaba peinada como siempre, en lugar de sus broches, estaba un listón azul algo desgastado este estaba puesto como una diadema mostrando el nudo y la punta de la cinta que se sacudía ligeramente con el andar de Lia, por alguna razón se le hacía muy conocida, por unos segundos April vio como Lia se desvanecía, mostrando en su lugar a Leonardo caminado de espaldas, dejando que su bandana se sacudiera con su andar. —Leo… nar… do. —Susurro ligeramente llamando la atención de la tortuga que volteo a verla.

—¿Pasa algo malo April? —La imagen de Leonardo le hablo pero rápidamente se desvaneció mostrando a Lia que se había girado para ver a April, creyendo que la había llamado.

—Ah… no nada, Emi. —Estaba segura de que por un momento había visto a Leo en lugar de Lia.

—¿Segura? —Pregunto, recibiendo un ligero asentimiento por parte de la otra pelirroja.

Ambas adolescentes habían tenido que correr para poder llegar a tiempo, tuvieron que estar todo el día en clases separadas hasta que finalmente había llegado la hora de poder irse, April buscaba a Emilia por toda la escuela hasta que finalmente logró encontrarla en la biblioteca.

Tenía unos cuantos libros de amnesia en la mesa a la derecha y a su izquierda, unos cuantos libros sobre tortugas, Lia parecía tan concentrada escribiendo en un libro de apuntes el tema de la amnesia, hasta que se percato de que April está en el lugar.

—¡April!, ¡¿qué haces hay?! —Se sobresalto ligeramente al notar que April estaba ahí, otro poco y hubiera terminado cayendo al suelo. —No te vuelvas a aparecer así, otro poco y me da un ataque cardíaco.

—Vi… vine a buscarte para poder irnos juntas. —Repuso algo enojada al ver como Lia prácticamente la regañaba. —¿Que estás haciendo? —Pregunto viendo los libros en la mesa, aunque se figo más en los de tortuga.

—Tomando apuntes para un trabajo. —Explico levantando ligeramente los hombros como si el asunto no tuviera la menor importancia, cuando en realidad era de su mayor preocupación.

—¿Que trabajo? —Pregunto volviéndola mirada a la joven que se tenso ligeramente ante la pregunta.

—E… en la clase de ciencias, tenemos que hacer un informe sobre la amnesia. —Menuda mentira, de todo se le tuvo que ocurrir decir eso.

—No creo que sea la gran cosa como para tomar, veintitrés libros de amnesia y diez de… ¿tortugas? —Realmente a April le incomodaba tener que hablar de algo relacionado con las tortugas por razones obvias, y más por la situación que estaban pasando sus amigos, pero por alguna razón le extraño el hecho de que Lia tuviera esos libros si su trabajo era sobre la amnesia.

—C… con lo que paso en la ciudad, tenemos trabajo atrasado y necesito tener toda la información posible que haya. —En cierta forma era verdad que tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, pero con lo ocurrido en la ciudad, no se pudo ir a clases hasta que repararan la escuela por algunos muros rotos y quemaduras a causa de fuego.

—No te sobre cargues. —Cuando Lia dedica que haría algo lo hacía si importar cuánto le costara, era tan terca como una mula cuando se tomaba algo en serio, tal vez es por eso que logro salir adelante a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir.

—Descuida. —Sonrió alegremente.

—¿Pero… para que los de… tortuga? —Hasta ahí le llegaba la felicidad a Lia, a April le extraño el que Lia tuviera esos libros si el trabajo era sobre la amnesia, no recordaba que fuese de tortugas.

—Bu… bueno, es que… tengo una tortuga, en casa. —Mentir nunca había sido su fuerte, pero era eso a dejar que alguien más supiera de la existencia de Logan, solo Elizabeth su ama de llaves, que le ayudo a cuidar de Logan cuando lo trajo, Max el recepcionista del hotel, que en una ocasión conoció a Logan y casi le da un infartó, pero al final prometió no decir nada, y ella misma que lo salvo de morir ahogado y lo mantuvo bajo su protección hasta que lograra recuperar la memoria, ellos tres eran los únicos humanos que sabían de él y esperaba que las cosas se quedaran así.

—Ah… una mascota, ¿no? —April por un momento pensó que la tortuga que Lia cuidaba era Leo, pero eso era imposible, si hubiera sido así las autoridades hubieran actuado, y hubiera aparecido en las noticias.

—Se… se podría decir… que sí. —Como rayos termino metida en ese lio tan complicado.

—Ya veo. —Fue tonto tener falsas esperanzas en que realmente pensar que Leo aun seguía con vida, era imposible, de ser así hubieran encontrado su cuerpo, o algún indicio de que aun estuviera vivo, lo unció que pudieron encontrar de él fueron, sus katanas gemelas, nada más.

—¿Pasa algo? —A Lia le pareció que su prima estaba algo paliducha, no se veía como la April que ella conocía, esta era una April que se marchitaba lentamente.

—Solo estaba recordando. —April nuevamente volteo a ver la cinta azul que su prima usaba, trayéndole los recuerdos de la tortuga.

—A Leo ¿no? —Sabía bien que su prima actuaba algo extraño y lo confirmo cuando esta quedo viendo la cinta azul que traía, la misma cinta que Logan tenía cuando lo encontró.

—¿Como…? —Su pregunta fue cortada Lia.

—Intuición. —Respondió rápidamente sin tomarle demasiada importancia al asunto.

—Una increíble intuición. —Sonrió forzadamente para tratar de parecer normal.

—A Leo… ¿le gustaban las tortugas? —No supo el porqué digo eso, pero simplemente algo la impulso a preguntar.

—Algo así… —Mintió sintiéndose mal al decir aquello. —Podría decirse que se crio con ellas. —Era gracioso pensar de esa forma ya que Leo era una tortuga y se había criado con sus hermanos y su Sensei.

—Ya veo… —Por alguna razón se sentía muy incomodo hablar de aquello con April, y mas como la pelirroja actuaba sonriendo falsamente, molestando internamente a Lia. —Ya termine April si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa.

—Claro. —Sonrió falsamente tratando de ocultar se tristeza, haciendo que Lia apretara el libro que sostenía en su mano.

…

Logan se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su habitación, mirando hacia el exterior, era todo lo que podía ver de este desde hace tres meses.

Había perdido la memoria, y había sido encontrado por Lia en los muelles, hace tres meses atrás, lo único que recordaba bajamente era fuego y humo rodeándolo, luego de eso nada, absolutamente nada.

Estaba molesto con sí mismo, por cinco razones en específico.

Primero el podría ser uno de los causantes de los daños de toda la ciudad, segundo solo podía recordar humo y fuego rodeándolo y asfixiándolo, tercero podía tener familia y ni siguiera los recordaba, cuarto estaba seguro de que tenía algo importante que hacer, pero no podía recordarlo con exactitud, quinto si recuperaba la memoria, fueran los recuerdos buenos o malos, algo le decía que podía terminar separándose de Lia.

—No quiero separarme de ella. —Lo que más le preocupaba era que si él era uno de los supuestos extraterrestres, como podría ver a Lia a la cara luego, era imposible solo la haría sentir incomoda y asustada, realmente estaba preocupado de todo lo que pudiera pasar. —Yo… no quiero eso.

Logan aun veía por la ventana mirando el cielo oscuro, cubierto por los nubarrones cuando de repente alguien llamo a la puerta, Logan se levanto tranquilamente bajando las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar a la puerta, hasta que se detuvo en el momento de abrir.

Porque alguien llamaría a la puerta, Lia tenía las llaves así que ella podía entrar sin llamar, Liz estaba de viaje además de que ella también tenía las llaves, y si fuera Max hubiera llamado preguntando por él.

—Emilia ¿estás en casa? —Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

Logan por instinto propio, que no supo decir, termino trepado en el candelabro de la habitación al poco tiempo escucho como la puerta se habría mostrando a April.

Por alguna razón se le hacía muy conocida, pero no estaba seguro, al poco tiempo logro recordar donde la había visto, ella era la prima de Lia, si no mal recordaba la había visto en unas fotos que Lia tenía en su habitación.

—Emi, ¿estás aquí? —Pregunto nuevamente ingresando a la casa.

"—¿ _A qué vendrá ella aquí?"_. —Se pregunto mentalmente la tortuga que colgaba del candelabro de la habitación.

…

Después de haber dejado a April en su casa Lia decidió ir a dar una pequeña vuelta a los muelles, como hacia todos los días, pensó que tal vez hubiera una pista que le ayudara a Logan a recordar, a pesar de haberlo recorrido unas dos horas por día, pero igual que en tres meces no logro encontrar nada.

Cansada y hambrienta decidió ir a casa, desde que Logan llego, su vida se volvió algo ajetreada, esta demás decir que cada vez que la tortuga cometía el descaro de bajar las escales por el apoyador de estas, casi le da un ataque, y a pesar de haberlo regañado como unas… ya perdió la cuenta de tantas veces que fueron, y aun tenia la manía de hacerlo solo para asustarla.

O cuando cocinaba en casa, por poco se le sale el alma, cuando este se ofreció a ayudarla, y al terminar de cortar unos vegetales, se puso a jugar con el cuchillo asiéndolo girar en su mano.

Y aun que nunca termino herido Lia le prohibió usar los utensilios de cocina sin su permiso o bajo la vigilancia de ella o de Elizabeth.

O cuando por maldad quiso asustarla, fingiendo que cocinaba algo sin su permiso, y cometió el error de dejar que el paño que usaban para secar los platos terminara quemándose, término incendiando la cocina haciendo que el humo se esparciera por la casa, activando las alarmas de incendio.

Haciendo que Max el recepcionista llegara a su casa y encontrara a Logan, Elizabeth y Emilia apagando el fuego, sin mencionar que esa fue la primera vez que Max conoció a Logan.

Tantas cosas habían pasado, que le resultaba algo extraño el hecho de no estar muerta en ese momento, después de todas las locuras que Logan cometía, solo por preocupar a su persona.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el edificio, Max el recepcionista la saludo alegremente como siempre y le llamo con la mano para que se acercar, Max era un joven de veintitrés años, cabello negro, ojos café oscuro, unos lentes, y siempre vestía elegantemente, por el trabajo claro está.

—Hola Max ¿qué sucede? —Pregunto acercándose al demostrador esperando la respuesta de Max.

—Hoy llego el pedido de ropa que pediste Emi. —Dijo entregando unos dos paquetes enormes a la joven, para luego dejarle un papel para que firmara.

—Qué bien, me estaba desesperando porque esto llegara. —Suspiro para terminar de firmar y tomar los paquetes en manos.

—Estabas tan desesperada por unos pantalones holgados color negro, una chaqueta de mangas largas con capucha color gris, una bufanda azul y unos zapatos enormes café. —Sonrió burlonamente de tan solo pensar como se vería la joven, con semejante ropa. —Que gustos los tuyos Emilia, esto es mas para un chico que para una chica como tú.

—Esto no es para mí Max… —Dijo levantando una ceja, para después terminar su oración en un leve susurro. —Es para cierto reptil.

—Ah… claro, Logan. —Dijo recordando a la tortuga de ojos azules, que en una ocasión, casi incendia el edificio tan solo por querer jugarle una broma a Emi.

—Ves. —Comenzó a alegarse a hacia las escaleras. —Bueno me voy, gracias.

—Ah… por cierto Emi. —Max la retuvo un momento, recordando que había algo que tenía que decirle.

—¿Qué pasa Max? —Pregunto deteniéndose para darse la vuelta y mirar al joven que se encontraba al otro lado de la recepción.

—Tu prima April llego hace unos minutos, y me pregunto por ti y la deje subir hace como unos treinta minutos, cuarenta segundos. —En ese momento, Emilia soltó los paquetes al suelo, mirando a Max con una cara que decía exactamente. " _No bromes"_. Max la vio raro y con la mirada le pregunto qué pasaba.

—L… la dejaste subir. —Señalo con un dedo el piso de arriba mirando a Max con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí. —Dijo lentamente con algo de miedo.

—¡Estás loco o es que ya naciste así! —Le grito en la cara sin importarle que la oyeran en todo New York.

—¿Pero que te ocurre? —Se cubrió los oídos ante el grito de la joven.

—Dejaste a mi prima April subir, a mi casa, con cierto chico que se supone que nadie debe ver por lo que tú ya sabes. —Dijo sarcásticamente.

—¿No te…? —En ese momento algo en la cabeza de Max hizo un " _Click_ ", en ese momento lo entendió. —¡Logan!

—¡Vez! —Lia corrió escaleras arriba sin antes decirle a Max que más tarde le subiera los paquetes, y que se arrepentiría luego, Lia corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta lograr llegar a la puerta de su casa que se encontraba semi-abierta. —¡April!

…

To Be Continuad…


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter IV_

 **…**

Lia corría escaleras arriba hacia su casa, Max acababa de decirle que su prima estaba ahí, y para empeorarle las cosas Logan podía ser descubierto, y las cosas podrían ir de mal en peor.

— _Por favor, que no lo haya visto_. —Susurro para sí misma, corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas, finalmente logro llegar a la puerta de su casa para encontrarla semi-abierta. —¡April!

—¿Eh… Emilia? —April había estado a punto de subir las escaleras de la casa, cuando Lia hizo acto de aparición.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Miro rápidamente a todos lados buscando con la mirada a Logan por si este estaba cerca, no quería que fuera visto por April.

—Lo que pasa es que dejaste tu teléfono en mi casa. —April saco de su bolsillo el pequeño aparato para mostrárselo a su prima.

—Oh… bueno gracias. —Y pensar que April fue a buscarla para dale algo tan insignificante, por suerte llego a tiempo y evito que April hubiera visto a Logan, si hubiera sido así, le hubiera dado un ataque de muerte del cual no podría regresar jamás.

—Bueno me voy, y perdona la intromisión. —Camino hacia la puerta de la casa, para poder retirarse, siendo seguida de cerca por Emilia.

—No hay problema, pero a la próxima avisa ¿sí? —Dijo sonriendo forzadamente por el miedo que tuvo que pasar hace unos instantes.

—Okey, adiós. —Se despidió tomando el picaporte de la puerta, para salir por esta cerrándola tras de sí.

—Adiós. —Lia contó mentalmente hasta veinte, para luego voltearse y gritar. —¡¿Logan, donde estas?!

—¡Aquí arriba! — Indico Logan, quien colgaba de cabeza en el candelabro.

—¿Eh…? ¡¿Qué haces ahí arriba?!, ¡¿Y lo mas importante como te subiste?! —Si no fuera por las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Lia hubiera terminado por desmallarse en ese instante.

—¿No tengo ni la más mínima idea? —Respondió, restándole la más mínima importancia al asunto.

—¡Bajate de ahí! —Rogó la joven humana al mutante.

—Okey. —Sin pensarlo dos veces el joven se soltó del candelabro, provocando que Lia se asustara.

—¡Espera, Logan! —Antes de darse cuenta la tortuga ya se encontraba en el suelo de pie frente a ella sí el más mínimo daño.

—¿Qué, pasa algo? —Logan trato de mirar a Lia a la cara, pero esta ocultaba la mirada en su flequillo. —¿Eh… Lia? —Estiro la mano, con la intención de tocarla, cuando la noto temblar levemente.

—Lo… gan. —Digo lentamente con una voz que logro asustar al mutante, aun qué fue por solo unos segundos.

—¿Eh…? ¿Sí…? —En ese momento Logan sintió como le ardía la mejilla, antes de darse cuenta miro hacia Emilia que había levantado la mano, dándole a entender que fue ella quien lo había abofeteado. —¡¿Q… que te pasa?! —En ese momento iba a reclamarle cuando la hoyo sollozar levemente.

—¿Emilia? —Si no fuera porque Lia levanto la cara, Logan no hubiera podido ver las lagrimas que le corrían por los ojos.

—¡Idiota! —Le grito fuertemente en la cara, asustándolo y haciéndolo retroceder unos dos pasos.

—¿Eh? —No entendía el porqué lo había golpeado, gritado e insultado.

—¡Eso es lo que eres idiota, ya déjate de tonterías siempre me estas asustando! —Emilia comenzó a temblar ligeramente, mientras sentía como aun las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro, en ese momento luchaba por retenerlas.

Si había algo que detestara más en la vida, era tener que llorar como una niña pequeña en frente de la gente.

El solo hecho de tener que llorar le recordaba los años que vivo, con su padre.

—Lia… —Quería hablar con ella en ese momento y disculparse, pero su habla nuevamente fue interrumpida por la humana.

—¡Cállate… estoy harta, siempre me preocupo por ti y tú solo hace tonterías! —Logan realmente quería disculparse en ese momento más que nada, pero Lia parecía no querer escuchar ni una sola palabra, proveniente del joven.

—Emilia. —Susurro su nombre débilmente, pero Lia no tenía ni la menor intención de querer escucharlo.

—¡No lo soporto!, ¡¿porque siempre tienes que ser así?! ¡por una vez en tu…! —En ese momento sintió como unos brazos la aprisionaban en un abrazo, dejando que su cara diera con el plantón de Logan quien la había atraído a sí mismo, haciendo que la joven callara por unos momentos.

—Perdona no lo hago por incomodar. —En ese momento Lia quería reclamarle el acto pero se vio acalla nuevamente, cuando sintió como Logan empezar a ser él que lloraba. —Es solo que siempre me estas protegiendo, y no puedo hacer nada más que esperar, que mi caprichosa mente dejé de jugarme bromas para poder recuperar la memoria. —Las piernas de ambos dejaron de ser firmes, haciendo que ambos adolescentes cayeran sentados en el suelo aun sin separarse del abrazo.

Todo el dolor que tuvo que soporto hasta quedarse desmayada, todas las ocasiones en las que su padre la golpeaba hasta dejarla inmóvil por el dolor, todos los insultos que le gritaba, cada palabra, cada maltrato, todo… absolutamente todo estaba perfectamente grabado en la mente de Lia.

Era algo que Logan tenía en cuenta gracias a que Liz le había comentado sobre todas las veces que la chica despertaba en la noche gritando asustada, mientras repetía inconscientemente el nombre de su padre. Sabia que había pasado por un trauma horrible desde pequeña y no quería que Lia volviera a sufrir mas, ya era mas que suficiente el tener que recordar aquel pasado tan aterrador, no quería generarle mas traumas a la chica.

—Si me dices mentira… te convertiré en sopa. —Lentamente Lia coloco sus manos en la espalda de Logan, para después ocultar su rostro en su cuello, mientras sollozaba suavemente.

—No lo hago. —Logan pozo una de sus manos en la cabeza de Lia, mientras la otra descansaba en la espalda de la joven.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer. —Susurro débilmente, mientras apretaba la chaqueta del joven en el acto.

—Lo prometo. —Dijo Logan, mientras sobaba la espalda de Lia para tratar de tranquilizarla.

—¿En serio? —Lia quería asegurarse de que el joven le dijera la verdad, ya que casi siempre lo decía para jugarle una broma, pero algo le decía que lo decía enserio, pero quería oírlo directamente de la tortuga.

—No te mentiría tan descaradamente. —Respondió suavemente, para poder dejar en claro a la joven humana, que en esta ocasión no era una de sus bromas.

—Idiota… eres un idiota, Logan. —Lia sonrió ligeramente, mientras las lágrimas nuevamente corrían por sus ojos, mientras aun ocultaba el rostro en el cuello del joven.

—Tienes razón, Lia. —La abrazo un poco más fuerte, pero con cuidado para asegurarse de no lastimarla.

 **…**

Poco a poco el sol del día fue cayendo dando paso a la fría noche, poca gente caminaba por las calles de New York esa noche, por encima de las cabezas de la gentuza tres figuras saltaban por los tejados del lugar.

Esa noche los chicos decidieron separase y cubrir más terreno, si notaban algo sospechoso llamarían al resto e irían tan pronto como fuera posible, Donnie fue al norte, Mikey al oeste y Raph al éste.

Mikey busco en los barrios bajos, pensando que si algo ocurría, sería donde la gente era más vulnerable a los ataques de algunos maleantes, pero resulto estar desolado.

Donnie se había dirigido a los muelles, si el Pie recibía algún encargo dirigido por mar en algún barco con cargamento que llegase, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que ningún barco había llegado al puerto, ni tampoco había visto alguno salir.

Raph había entrado en unos cuantos almacenes abandonados, quizás el Kraang podría estar comenzando algunos planes, pero los encontró totalmente deshabitados, no importo cuanto buscara no logro encontrar nada.

Como la situación no iba mejorando tuvieron que optar por volver para poder reagruparse, no servía de nada tener que quedarse separados si no estaba ocurriendo nada.

Pensaron retirarse por el momento, cuando Donnie sintió como si alguien los observaba se detuve en seco, esto lo noto Mikey y se detuvo también preguntándole porque se detuve, llamando la atención de Raph que se detuvo también.

—Siento que alguien nos observa. —Dijo el joven genio volteando a todos lados, estaba seguro de que había sentido algo que los miraba en todas direcciones.

—Y no estás equivocado. —Escucharon como alguien les hablaba de entre las sombras, la figura salió de entre la oscuridad mostrando su rostro.

—¡Karai! —Raph saco sus dos Sais, y sus hermanos menores no dudaron también en sacar sus armas.

—Hola. —La joven Kunoichi saco su katana apuntando a los jóvenes hermanos que permanecían unidos. —Hacia un tiempo que han estado ausentes, me preguntaba si habían muerto en la invasión del Kraang.

—¿Que quieres ahora? —Pregunto Raphael señalándola con su Sai. —Te lo abierto, no estamos de humor en este momento, y si insistes en pelear nos desahogaremos contigo.

—Huy que carácter, y no te preocupes, en esta ocasión no vengo sola. —Respondió, para luego tronaba sus dedos, lo que llamo ligeramente la atención de las tortugas.

En ese instante unos cuarenta ninjas del Pie aparecieron y rodearon a los jóvenes ninjas, dando a iniciar el comienzo de la pelea; Raph y Donnie peleaban con los ninjas y para su asombro y sorpresa notaron que Mikey ya se encontraba luchando con Karai, lo que los sorprendió aun más, fue que el ninja de naranja tenía la ventaja sobre la humana.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero sin darse cuenta Karai había sido derribada por Mikey, y en el acto está había perdido su katana quedando indefensa, mientras Mikey le apuntaba a la garganta con la hoja oculta de su kurazigama.

—Es hora de que las niñas malas se vayan a la cama. —Con la joven indefensa Miguel Ángel no desaprovecho la oportunidad, y con su arma arremetió contra la humana.

Los ninjas del Pie ya se encontraban derivados por Donnie y Raph, la pelea para había sido completamente fácil, una leve briza de aire choco en los rostros de los adolescentes y en ese momento, un rayo color purpura había pasado volando cerca de la cabeza de Mikey, haciéndolo retroceder dándole a Karai la oportunidad, dejándola fuera de peligro, esta se había levantado rápidamente quedando unos metros alejada de Mikey, quien rápidamente volteo la mirada hacia donde le habían disparado encontrando a un grupo de Kraangs que les apuntaban con sus armas.

—¡Ustedes! —Donatello al igual que sus hermanos, vieron con ira y veneno a los robots que tanto detestaban, por ser los culpables de la muerte de su hermano mayor.

—Genial, no pudieron aparecer en mejor momento. —Dijo Miguel Ángel con algo de rabia y sarcasmo en su voz.

—Sorprendidos ¿no?—Señalo Karai, quien parecía sonreír egoístamente bajo su máscara de metal. —Estoy segura de que esto no se lo esperaban.

—¡¿Esto es obra tuya?! —Pregunto con molestia Donnie mientas él y Raph se enfrentaban a los robots, mientras Mikey trataba de abrirse paso entre los disparos de los robots para llegar a hacía Karai.

—Por supuestos. —Karai se quito la máscara mostrando una sonrisa engreída, acto siguiente tomo su katana para luego con esta apuntar a Mikey. —De lo contrario no hubiera dejado que me derivarás.

—¡Desgraciada!—Grito Raph para posteriormente arrancar la cabeza de un Kraang que quedo atascada en su Sai.

Mientras Mikey trataba de acercarse a Karai, pero todo intento era inútil cada vez que estaba cerca los Kraangs le impedían el paso en el momento en que trataban de dispararle, haciendo que la tortuga retrocediera.

—¡Maldición! —Mascullo con molestia.

—Ahora que lo pienso… —La joven volteo la mirada viendo en todas direcciones para luego posar su mirada nuevamente en las tortugas. —¿Donde está, Leonardo?

Los tres hermanos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar la mención del nombre de su hermano mayor, algo que Karai entendió, si no mal recordaba los Kraangs habían informado que habían podido eliminar a una de las tortugas.

Y si ese día Leonardo no estaba con ellos, eso le indicaba que lo que el Kraang decía era cierto, la tortuga que ellos lograron eliminar era Leonardo sin duda y esa ración que sus hermanos habían dado, eso lo confirmaba todo.

—Entonces realmente, Leonardo está… muerto. —Dijo burlonamente hacia las tortugas que aun permanecían desconcertadas, en ese instante la joven reacciono al ver como Mikey pasó de haberse congelado a atacarla sin previo aviso.

—¡Cállate! —Mikey logro hacerles algunas cortadas profundas, pero apenas Karai tuvo tiempo de racionar, ataco a la tortuga causándole mayor daño.

—Que tragedia, Leo se ha ido y les dejo la carga a sus hermanitos. —Dijo mientras con su katana esquivaba los golpes de los nunchakus de Mikey. —Me dan lastima.

—¡Nosotros no necesitamos tú lástima! —Grito molesto Raphael.

Mikey aprovechó que Karai miraba a Raph para luego con su pierna derecha golpear en el costado izquierdo a Karai haciéndola retroceder por el dolor.

—¿Están seguros?, pero descuiden. —Karai tomo su katana para luego arrojarla a Mikey este salto a la izquierda, en ese momento Karai se le había acercado, sacando otra katana que tenia para luego hacerle un corte a Mikey en el abdomen haciéndolo gritar de dolor y en el acto la katana se rompió y termino dentro de la tortuga, al gritar llamando la atención de sus hermanos quienes habían de terminado de luchar con los robots.

—Pronto se reunirían con su hermano en el otro mundo. —Karai le apuntaba a la tortuga de naranja con lo que le quedaba de su katana preparada para darle el golpe final. —Es hora de que los niños buenos se vayan a la cama.

—¡Mikey! —Donnie intento de golpear a Karai, para alegarla de su hermano pero fácilmente esta lo evito, Raph venía detrás de Donnie y rápidamente acudió a su hermanito herido que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, mientras con ambas manos de sostenía la zona dañada, haciendo que un charco de sangre se empezara a acumular a su alrededor.

—¡Mikey!, ¡¿estás bien?! —Raph se arrodillo al lado de su hermano, quien al verlo al borde de las lágrimas, trato de hablar para calmar a su hermano mayor, pero la herida en su abdomen era tan intenso que solo podía gemir por el intenso dolor.

Esto lo noto Raph y al ver que su hermanito menor perdía cada vez más sangre y su piel se tornaba de un verde más claro se preocupo y miro en la dirección en la que estaba Donnie, no lo pensó mucho por lo que se levanto y grito a su hermano de morado.

—¡Nos retiramos, Donnie! —Grito fuertemente, haciendo que Donnie regresara junto a sus hermanos, mientras Raph se ponía de pie y ambos sacaban algo de sus cinturones y lo arrojaban al suelo.

—¡Hai! —Cuando ambos objetos tocaron el suelo una cortina de humo purpura se libero en el lugar dándole al trió una oportunidad de escapar del Kraang y el Pie.

—Que mala suerte, esos tres escaparon. —Cometo Karai, después de que la cortina de humo se había disipado, en ese momento diviso el charco de sangre que había dejado la herida de Mikey.

"— _Cierto, Miguel Ángel está herido, dudo mucho que pudieron ir muy lejos con él en ese estado"._ —Pensó mentalmente, para luego sonreír diabólicamente, para después mirara a los ninjas que anteriormente habían sido derivados.

—Búsquenlos no deben estar lejos de aquí. —Los ninjas acataron la orden de la joven para luego desaparecer en la oscura noche.

 **…**

Mientras en el Pent-house de Lia, esta se encontraba en la cocina, con un pequeño delantal a cuadros color rosa y blanco, el cabello atado con la bandana azul de Logan, de una coleta alta dejando que dos mechones al frente sueltos, a pesar de que aquella cinta estuviera desgastada a Lia no le importaba mucho tener que llevarla.

Se sentía bien tenerla puesta, ya que esta desprendía el olor característico de la tortuga, el olor a tierra mojada le era muy agradable, por alguna razón se sentía cómoda al tener cerca ese olor tan extraño pero al mismo tiempo relajante.

El temporizador de la mesa la saco de sus pensamientos para luego ir a ver si el estofado de res estaba listo para servir, apago el fuego para luego levantar la tapa de la olla y revisar el contenido, el rico olor de la comida inundo su nariz asiéndole comprender que la cena estaba lista.

De la repisas altas tomo dos platos y vasos de esta y los coloco en la mesa, se dirigió al refrigerador y saco un jugo de naranja, para luego servirlo en los dos vasos, luego prosiguió a servir el estofado de res y tomar dos cucharas, revido su trabajo recién echo y sonrió satisfecha.

—¡Logan la cena ya esta lista! —Llamo al joven, quien debía estar en su cuarto en ese momento, si no mal recordaba después de su " _pequeña dispuesta"_ ambos lograron calmarse, para luego cada quien retirarse a su habitación.

Nadie le contesto en ese momento, espero unos dos minutos antes de volver a llamar, volvió a esperar dos minutos y nuevamente nadie respondió.

—¡Logan la cena esta lista, si no bajas se enfriara! —Nuevamente el silencio fue toda la respuesta que pudo obtener.

Lia se quito el delantal de encima para dejarlo en el gancho donde normalmente lo ponía, salio rápidamente de la cocina y subió las escaleras apresurada, normalmente cuando llamaba a Logan a cenar este bajaba a la segunda llamada, en esas ocasiones era que ya se había dormido o escuchaba música en los auriculares a casi todo volumen.

Al llegar al segundo piso fue directamente a la habitación de la tortuga para proceder a tocar, espero y nadie contesto por lo que abrió la puerta enojada, en ese instante iba a pronunciar palabra, cuando se vio acallada por lo que divisaron sus ojos, Logan quien yacía en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, con las mejillas a todo color.

—Logan… ¡Logan! —Grito fuertemente, para proceder a arrodillarse en el suelo a auxilia a Logan.

—Emi… Lia. —Susurro débilmente su nombre mientras habría lentamente los ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunto Lia esperando la respuesta de la tortuga cuando se percato de que este se sentía muy caliente, poso una de sus manos en su frente para medir su temperatura. —Tienes fiebre.

—Me… sien… to… cali… ente. —Susurro débilmente la tortuga de ojos azules.

—Logan, ¡Logan! —Emilia busco en uno de sus bolsillos para sacar su teléfono y empezar a mascar el número de Max, para proceder a llamarlo en ese momento. —Contesta, contesta.

—Hola Emi, ¿pasa algo? —Se pudo oír la voz del joven desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Max necesito que vengas, Logan tiene fiebre y a colapsado. —Anuncio sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

—En seguida voy, no tardo. —Fue todo lo que dijo antes colgar la llamada.

—Gracias. —Lia guardo su teléfono para luego mirar a la tortuga quien parecía perder su color verde esmeralda, para ser remplazado por un rojo intenso. —Resiste otro poco Logan.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, Max había llegado a la casa de Lia, ayudando a la joven a llevar al mutante a la cama, lo taparon con algunas frazadas y en su frente pusieron una toalla con agua fría para moderar su temperatura, al cabo de unos minutos la temperatura de la tortuga empezó a bajar un poco lo que alivio a ambos humanos.

—Emilia, ¿sabes que pudo ocasionar esto?—Pregunto Max a la chica.

—Ha estado lloviendo casi dos semanas, tal vez el ambiente fresco pudo haber afectado. —Supuso al pensar que Logan, al un reptil, al ser de sangre fría era algo normal que eso ocurriera. —¿Tal vez el hecho de que sea de sangre fría?

—¿Estás segura?, ¿no creo que eso lo haya causado?—A pesar de estar algo de acuerdo con la suposición de Lia, algo le decía que era otra cosa. —¿Cuando el recién empezó a vivir aquí…? ¿Tuvo algún problema?

—Solía tener pesadillas y gritaba en medio de la noche… Liz y yo tuvimos que sedarlo en algunas ocasiones. —Dudo un poco en lo que dijo, era verdad que Logan solía alterarse, por lo cual tuvo que sedarlo en más de una ocasión.

—¿Qué tipo de sedante usaste? —Pregunto, esperando que no fuera algún químico que pudiera ser dañino para joven.

—Use sedante para adormecer, ese que usan en los hospitales. —Lia tenía la baja idea de que Max pudiera pensar en que era culpa del medicamento, pero al hacer tanta investigación se aseguro de que el sedante no fura peligroso para Logan, por lo cual apenas le daba menos de una dosis.

—¿Aun lo sueles sedarlo en ocasiones? —Pregunto nuevamente, para estar seguro de que no fuera el sedante que Lia usaba en el.

—El primer mes si, solía aplicarlo dos veces a la semana, de ahí en adelante no. —Quería que dejara de preguntar por el sedante, el hecho de pensar que Logan pudiera estar así por su culpa, era algo que no se lo hubiera perdonado jamás.

Paso un poco de tiempo en el cual ninguno de los dos dijo palabra, finalmente Max rompió el incomodo silencio que se encontraba en el ambiente.

—¿Sabes si puede ser por alguna agitación? —Pensó un poco, antes de lanzar una pregunta diferente a la joven.

—¿Agitación? —Esa pregunta no se la esperaba para nada.

—Eh oído que cuando tienes amnesia la mente se vuelve muy delicada, por lo que se debe ser cuidadoso al momento de tratar a la persona. —Pensó un poco antes de volver a preguntar. —¿Has tenido alguna discusión con él o algo?

—Bueno, si… fue esta tarde cuando vino April. —Comenzó a explicar a la joven. —Le grite algunas cosas y lo… abofetee.

—¡¿Lo abofeteaste?! —La miro expectante, de cualquier cosa que Lia pudo hacer, abofetear a Logan era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

—Bueno… si. —Dudo un poco en afirmar lo que creyó que Max no se creería.

—Bueno, ¿tal vez eso lo explica todo?, fueron demasiadas emociones para él en un solo día. —Devolvió la mirada a la tortuga que se encontraba reposando en la cama, dormía tranquilamente, aun respirando con algo de dificultad pero notoriamente mejor.

—Max iré a la farmacia a comprar algunas medicinas para la fiebre, te pido que lo cuides mientras no estoy. —Indico antes de dejar la habitación siendo seguida de cerca por Max. —Si despierta y tiene hambre ve a la cocina y calienta el estofado que deje y si quieres come un poco. —Lia fue directamente a la planta baja, para coger algo de dinero para poder ir en busca de la medicina, tomar la perilla de la puerta y comenzó a abrirla se detuvo un segundo viendo a Max esperando su repuesta.

—Bien, si ocurre algo te llamare de acuerdo. —Dijo Max mientras veía a la joven salir del lugar.

—Gracias, me voy. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y sus pasos perderse por el pasillo, hasta las escaleras.

Max decidió ir a la cocina y recalentar el estofado que Emilia había hecho, una vez este estuvo listo lo coloco en un plato hondo para luego ponerlo en una bandeja e ir escaleras arriba a la habitación del joven, abrió la puerta encontrando a Logan todavía dormido tranquilamente, coloco la bandeja en una mesita de al lado para luego retirara la toalla de la frente del mutante.

"— _Realmente no entiendo…"_ —Pensó para sus adentro mientras mojaba de nuevo la toalla en agua fría. "— _Como es que has podido sobrevivir hasta ahora."_ —Volvió a colocar la toalla en la frente del joven. "— _Seguramente has tenido que pasar por alguna carga enorme hasta ahora, Logan."_

—Huh… —Logan sentía como todo le daba vueltas, le dolía la cabeza y le estaba costando volver a abrir nuevamente los ojos.

—Oh despertaste. —Dijo Max al ver como el joven volvía en si después de su inesperado colapso.

—Ma… x… —Dijo apenas su nombre, intento levantarse pero el humano se lo impidió.

—No te sobre esfuerce por aho… —Su habla fue cortada cuando Logan lo interrumpió, para decir un nombre, un nombre que bajamente empezaba a recordar.

—Splin…ter…—Dijo pesadamente, mientras sentía que el sueño lo vencía nuevamente.

—¿Eh…? ¿Qué dijiste Logan? —Max no le entendió ni mera palabra a la tortuga, que empezaba a sentirse cansado nuevamente.

—Maes… tro… Splin… ter… —Repitió nuevamente, tratando de no dejarse llevar por la oscuridad que empezaba a cubrir su visión.

—¿Qué es eso…? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Max empezaba asustarse, creía que tal vez Logan estaba delirando por la fiebre y estaba empezando a decir incoherencias. —¿Qué es eso de…Maestro Splinter? —Pregunto antes de que la tortuga volviera a caer inconsciente.

—Es el… nom… bre de… mí… Padre… —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a caer rendido en un sueño profundo, en el cual sentía como una mano cálida y gentil le acariciaba la cabeza con sumo cariño, a pesar de no poder ver nada podía sentir la mano que aún reposaba por su cabeza.

 **…**

 _ **To Be Continuad…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter V_

 _…_

Emilia salio tan rápido como le fue posible, la fiebre de Logan podía empeorar mientras ella estuviera afuera, por lo que apenas dejo el edificio hecho a correr por las calles a la farmacia más cercana. Le faltaban algunas cuadras para poder llegar al lugar, sin percatarse de que estaba siendo seguida de cerca por los Dragones Purpura.

Por un momento sintió como si la estuvieran vigilando de cerca, por lo que se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de su sospecha. Paso unos segundos mirando hasta que levanto los hombros sin darle importancia al asunto, el ambiente se encontraba frio esa noche dándole el presentimiento de que algo podía pasar.

Finalmente logro llegar al lugar, sin dudarlo mucho entro en la farmacia y fue directo a la caja registradora donde una mujer parecía ser la empleada.

—Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla jovencita? —Pregunto la tendera a Lia.

—Buenas noches. —Empezó a decir Emilia lo más educado posible. —Necesitó un jarabe para la fiebre.

—¿Creo que lo tengo? —Dijo la tendera para empezar a buscar en los estantes traseros. —¿Es para un adulto o niño?

—Es para… mi hermano menor, tenemos casi la misma edad. —Aun no sabía si Logan era de la misma edad que ella, pero por la voz y comportamiento de la tortuga, debía ser un poco mas mayor que ella.

—Entiendo, esto es lo que necesitas. —Dijo la mujer mientras ponía en el mostrador una botella pequeña con un liquido de un color acaramelado en el. —Dime tu hermano, ¿tiene alguna enfermedad?

—Yo… —Dudo un poco en contestar a esa pregunta, era verdad que había convivido con Logan algún tiempo, pero había cosas que ni ella sabía de él. —En realidad… no lo sé.

—¿Y porque no lo sabes?, es tu hermano ¿no?—Pregunto con algo de duda la mujer.

—Bueno si pero… es que mis padres están… ¡divorciados!, si divorciados y mi hermano… vive con mi madre. —Mentir, como odiaba mentir, pero prefería eso a tener que decir la verdad. —Está ahora conmigo y mi padre… mientras mama está de viaje.

—¿Y porque tu padre no ah podido venir a comparar la medicina? —Que se cree esa mujer detective o qué, pero seguro preguntaba para asegurarse de que la medicina no le hiciera daño a Logan.

—Es que está trabajando… y no le eh dicho nada aun. —Mentir era algo fácil para los que saben hacerlo con costumbre, pero para ella era muy complicado, si quería mantener la existencia de Logan en secreto era adaptarse a mentir con facilidad aun que sabía que sentiría el remordimiento.

—Oh entiendo, pero igualmente ¿sabes si tiene alguna complicación? —Pregunto nuevamente.

—Bueno tuvo un accidente y ahora tiene amnesia. —La mujer la miro con suma lastima, algo que Emilia detestaba era que la miraran de esa forma. —Ademas colapso por la fiebre, un amigo mío lo está vigilando mientras yo iba por medicina.

—Entiendo, te diré algo. —Dijo la mujer para luego empezar a meter el jarabe en una bolsa, acto seguido se la dio a Lia. —El jarabe debe tomarlo dos veces al día, cuando despierte y cuando se vaya a dormir, durante dos semanas ¿entiendes? —Le explicó como debía de usarlo para que la joven no cometiera ningún error.

—Sí. —Asintió levemente con la cabeza en señal se afirmación.

—Bien toma, y recuerda lo que te dije. —Repitió para que lo pasase por alto.

—Claro, ¿cuánto es? —Pregunto buscando el dinero para pagar el medicamento.

—Cortesía niña, llévala y que tu hermano se recupere. —Dijo la mujer, para luego regalarle una delicada sonrisa a la joven.

—Muchas gracias. —Agradeció para luego toma la bolsa, y estar dispuesta a retirarse del lugar.

Emilia camino hasta la salida, viendo como alguien más entraba casi a todo apuro, un joven con chaqueta grisácea con capucha y unos pantalones holgados color negro, no pudo reconocerlo, por culpa de la capucha, pero no le dio tanta importancia y decidió seguir su camino.

Nuevamente sintió que alguien la vigilaba, volteo la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con un hombre de aspecto de pandillero algo que no le agrado, fingió no haberlo visto y siguió su camino.

Pero a pesar de tratar de dejar de sentirse observada, Emilia volteo una vez más encontrando al mismo hombre detrás de ella, lo que la alerto y echo a correr sin percatarse de que el hombre que la seguía venía detrás de ella, más otros dos que se unieron a la persecución.

…

" _ **Unas Dos Horas Atrás"**_

…

Los chicos tuvieron que ocultarse en la oscuridad para evitar ser visto por el pie, la situación era algo complicada, Mikey estaba herido y cada segundo que pasaba perdía más sangre, y apenas podía sostenerse de pie, estaban escondidos en un callejón pero no podían abrir la tapa del alcantarillad sin antes asegurarse de que era seguro.

—Ya casi llegamos a la alcantarilla, aguanta un poco más Mikey. —Dijo Raph, recibiendo un gemido bajo por parte de su hermano de naranja, para después poner a su hermano en su caparazón para poder moverse un poco mejor. —Donnie ¿ves a alguien?

—No, está despegado. —Indico el genio quien salto al callejón para después abrir una tapa de alcantarilla.

—Bien, vamos... Mikey no aguantara mucho. —Ambos hermanos salieron de las sombras para ir directo a la alcantarilla.

Finalmente lograron entrar a la alcantarilla para luego cerrarla la pata y terminar en los túneles. No perdieron su tiempo apenas tocaron el suelo corrieron tanto como les fuera posible hasta llegar a la guarida para poder curar tan pronto como fuera posible a Mikey.

—Mikey, ¿cómo te siente? —Pregunto Raph quien corría con su hermano menor sobre su caparazón. —¿Mikey? —Volvió a llamarlo para luego notar que su hermano estaba de un verde mucho mas pálido, lo que asusto a Raph. —¡Donnie, Mikey está muy pálido!

—¡Maldita sea, hay que darnos prisa! —Donnie sabia que Mikey derramaba mas sangre cada segundo que pasaba a diferencia de Raph quien seguramente podía sentir como la sangre se deslizaba por su caparazón.

Fue un trayecto de casi una hora, pero para los ninjas de morado y rojo les pareció una eternidad, finalmente lograron divisar la luz que levemente iluminaba el túnel, entraron a todo apuro a la guarida, para ir directo al laboratorio donde Raph coloco a Mikey en una camilla que tenía en el lugar.

—¡Raph ve por Splinter! —Donnie sabía que aquello no alegraría a Splinter, el dolor de perder un hijo aun se le hacía presente, el perder otro era algo que ni él y sus hijos menores querían que ocurriera.

—En seguida. —Dijo el ninja de rojo, para luego desaparecer por la puerta del laboratorio.

—Don… nie. —Mikey aun se encontraba consiente en esos momentos.

—¡Mikey, ¿como estas?! —Donnie apenas lo oyó hablar, fue directo a su hermano, estaba muy pálido y de la herida brotaba cada vez mas sangre.

—Siento… que me… atropello… el… Tortu-Movil. —Brome y posteriormente sonrió para tranquilizar a su hermano mayor, sabiendo en las condiciones en las que estaba.

—Descuida pronto te ayudaremos. —Dijo para luego buscar lo que necesitaba para empezar a operar.

Donnie procedió a buscar algunas herramientas para atender la herida de su hermano, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar noto que le faltaban vendas para envolver la herida de su hermano mayor, alcohol para desinfectar y prevenir infección, además de un analgésico hacer que Mikey durmiera para poder operarlo.

—¡Donatello! ¡¿Cómo está tu hermano?! —Splinter había acudido al laboratorio apenas se entero de lo que le había pasado a Mikey.

—Está muy mal Sensei, necesito detener el sangrado y sustraer el trozo de la katana de Karai que está dentro de él. —Al decir aquello, Donnie noto como si su maestro hubiera ensombrecido la mirada. —Y no tengo suficientes vendas para su herida, y necesito alcohol y un analgésico para poder empezar a operarlo. —Termino su explicación para luego ver a su hermano, que palidecía más cada segundo que pasaba.

—Yo puedo ir a comprar lo que necesitas Donnie. —Raph corrió a su habitación para tomar algo de ropa, con la cual poder disfrazarse para poder ir a la superficie.

—¡¿Estás seguro Raphael?! —Grito fuertemente Splinter, para que su hijo lograra escucharlo.

—Sí, llamen a April y a Caesy para que les ayuden, yo volveré tan rápido como pueda. —Sin dudarlo más tiempo Raph corrió fuera de su habitación, vestido de humanos con una chaqueta grisácea con capucha y unos pantalones holgados color negro, lo que lo dejaba casi irreconocible.

—¡Bien, ve con cuidado! —Grito Donnie, esperando que su hermano lo hubiera podido oír.

—¡Descuida! —Grito el mayor, antes de desaparecer por la puerta del laboratorio hacia la superficie.

…

" _ **Tiempo Actual"**_

…

Emilia corría por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, los hombres que la perseguían la habían estado siguiendo desde hace unas horas y no le quitaban los ojos de encima, tanto fue su miedo que no lo pensó dos veces antes de correr hacia un callejón…

Fue un error…

El lugar tenía un muro de lo más alto que le impedía el paso, dejándola completamente acorralada, rápidamente se volteo para salir tan rápido como le fuera posible, pero los hombres que la perseguían ya la esperaban en la salida.

—Parece que tu suerte se acabo. —Dijo uno de ellos.

—No… no. —Las piernas de Emilia empezaban a no serle firmes, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.

—Y bien ¿qué hacemos con ella? —Pregunto uno de ellos mirando al resto de sus compañeros.

—No tiene nada de valor, así que… —Miro de arriba abajo a Lia con una sonrisa y mirada lujuriosa. —Nos complacerá con su cuerpo~.

Emilia sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a acumulársele en los ojos, en ese momento no quería llorar, siempre que estaba en una situación parecida siempre quería llorar.

Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que ocurriría, miedo de lo que le harían, simplemente tenía miedo, quería correr, correr y gritar hasta quedarse sin energía para luego caer desmayada y entonces no le importaría nada. Pero mientras aun tuviera fuerzas, no cedería fácilmente sin haber peleado antes, aun que suponía que tenía todas las de perder.

Los hombres se le acercaron hasta tenerla frente a ellos, uno de ellos la tomo de la muñeca hasta tenerla fuertemente sujeta, Lia forcejeaba mientras lanzaba uno que otro golpe luchando por liberarse del agarré que tenían en ella, en el acto había lanzado la bolsa que sostenía en su mano. Hasta que otro de los hombres la tomo de los hombros y la empujo bruscamente contra la pared, en ese momento se escucho un golpe seco y horrible que hizo que Emilia perdiera parte de su orientación en ese momento.

—Bien a si debe ser, tienes que estar sumi… —Rápidamente fue callado al recibir un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, proveniente de la joven quien nuevamente forcejeaba.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame, suelta…! —Igualmente Lia fue callada por el hombre que había golpeado, quien había puesto una de sus manos en su cuello con la intensión de ahorcarla para que callara.

—Eres una escandalosa. —Dijo viendo como la chica hacia muecas de incomodidad por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, y el fuerte dolor punzante proveniente de su cuello y espalda.

— _A… yu… da_. —Susurro débilmente, sintiendo como la vista se le nublaba de a poco.

—Mejor nos apresuramos, ¿quien sabe que pueda pasar después? —Dijo uno de estos ya impaciente, empezando a forcejear con la joven que se resistía a que la tocasen.

—¡Ahhhhhhhh! —Grito fuertemente esperando poder ser escuchada.

—¡Oigan! —Grito un joven que se encontraba en la entrada del callejón, Lia lo miro y lo reconoció era aquél joven que había visto entrar a la farmacia a todo apuro este llevaba en su mano derecha una bolsa igual que ella.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto uno de los hombres al joven.

—Déjenla en paz. —Dijo tranquilamente acercándose, como si caminara sin la mayor preocupación.

—¡¿Y tú quien te crees?! —Grito el que sostenía a la chica por el cuello, solo que este aflojo su agarre del cuello de Lia.

—¡Que la dejen en paz, mal nacidos! —Grito para ser más claro, esperando que los hombres dejaran a la joven.

—Así que te haces el valiente ¿no? —Dijo el que sostenía a la chica del cuello, con algo de burla en su voz. —Atrápenlo.

Los otros dos se le abalanzaron encima para poder atacarlo, el chico tomo a unos de ellos por el antebrazo doblándolo ligeramente, haciendo que este se quejara y gritara del dolor, el otro saco una navaja que tenia oculta e intento apuñalar al joven con esta pero este vio lo que intentaba y tomo al otro hombre y lo arrojo hacia el que tenía el cuchillo haciendo que ambos salieran disparados hacia algunos botes de basura.

El joven estaba dispuesto a acabar con ellos cuando un sonido metálico capto su atención viendo que el tercer hombre le apuntaba con un arma a la cabeza de la joven quien había palidecido apenas vio el arma.

—Quieto ahí. —Dijo mientras sostenía a Lia y le apuntaba a su cabeza mientras sonreía diabólicamente hacia el chico, mostrando como tenia a la joven y si hacia algún movimiento la mataría.

"— _Maldita sea."_ —Pensó para sus adentro el joven.

—Claro ahora todo tiene sentido, tú eres Raphael ¿no? —Dijo siendo más una afirmación, que una interrogación, el chico asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. —Pero que sorpresa, el mismísimo Raphael en plena calle, solo sin sus hermanos. —Se burlo fuertemente haciendo enojar a Raph.

—Ya cállate cobarde, suéltala y pelea conmigo. —Dijo viendo que hizo enojar ligeramente al hombre. —Entonces veremos quién es el cobarde. —En ese momento noto como su sonrisa volvía a su rostro.

—No lo haré, te conozco y si te acercas otro poco o tratas de hacer algún truco, da por hecho que le volare los sesos. —Indico acercando más la pistola a la cabeza de Lia.

—¿Que quieres que haga para que la suelte? —Propuso esperado que realmente dejara a la chica.

—Suelta tu bolsa, levanta las manos lentamente y déjate golpear por nosotros. —Soltó sin mucha prisa, apretando más su agarre en la joven para asegurarse de que si algo pasaba igualmente la mataría.

Raph lo pensó un momento antes de responder, debía llevar las cosas que Donnie le encargó, Mikey era primordial en ese momento, pero si se iba, o intentaba hacer algo, la joven moriría sin haber tenido la oportunidad de haberla ayudado.

—Hecho. —Decidió y tiro la bolsa, para luego levantar los brazos lentamente, viendo como los hombres que había derribado, empezaron a rodearlo chocando sus puños con sus propias manos o tronando sus dedos listos para golpearlo.

—Enseñadle cómo se comporta un niño. —Dijo y los otros dos se abalanzaron sobre Raph.

Lia veía algo borrosa como golpeaban al chico que trato de ayudarla, sentía que empezaba a perder las conciencia, sintió como su cuerpo no le respondía y sus ojos se le hacían cada vez más pesados, en ese momento oyó bajamente como el joven gritaba por los golpes que recibía y lo primero que vino a su mente fue a ella misma siendo golpeada violentamente por su padre.

Se sobre salto al imaginar eso y abrió los ojos de golpe por el leve susto que tuvo, vio al joven que trataba inútilmente de protegerse de los golpes mientras uno de los hombres lo tomo por el cuello su chaqueta y arrojándolo a unos cuantos botes de basura que estaban muy cerca de donde estaba ella, apenas y si se movía, probablemente por el dolor punzante que sentía.

Emilia no soporto tener que seguir esperando que el joven quedara tan golpeado como para no poderse moverse vio rápidamente a su alrededor y vio que el hombre que tenía el arma había dejado de apuntarle y se reía fuertemente viendo el maltrato del chico, lo que aprovecho y con su pie derecho piso fuertemente al hombre haciéndole perder el equilibrio, lo que vio como su oportunidad y lo mordió en el brazo para que la soltara, cosa que funciono. Y en el acto este soltó el arma que tenia, Lia no lo dudo dos veces cuando se vio liberada tomo el arma del hombre y con apoyo en la pared pateo a este por la espalda quien cayó junto a sus compañeros mientras ella les apuntaba con el arma.

—¡Basta, dejen de golpearlo! —Grito captando la atención de los hombres y del joven, el que había intentado ahorcarla la miro con burla, como si no le importara que tuviera su arma.

—A quién amenazas ni… —Su frase fue cortada cuando Lia disparo hacia su mejilla, haciéndole un leve corte del cual broto un poco de sangre, haciendo que el hombre gritara y se sujetara la mejilla.

—¡Eh dicho que lo dejen ahora! —Grito asustando a los otros dos hombres quienes retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos. —¡Levanten los brazos lentamente! —Grito nuevamente y los hombres a captaron la orden, por miedo a que la joven pudiera pensar en disparar. —Dense la vuelta, lento. —Nuevamente la obedecieron sin chistar o quejarse en ningún segundo. —Quédense quietos y no intenten nada.

Lia se acerco lentamente al joven, aun sin quitarles la vista de encima a los dragones purpura, el joven que la veía con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa de tener a tres peligrosos pandilleros obedeciéndola como si la vida les fuera en ello.

—¿Estás bien? —Este asintió con la cabeza levemente en forma de afirmación. —¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

—Sí. —Lentamente trato de incorporarse, pero se llevo un susto al escuchar el disparo del arma y miro a la joven que había apuntado a uno de los hombres.

—¡Ahhh! —Este había intentado sacar una navaja que tenia oculta con la intención de arrojarla a la joven, algo que Lia noto por lo que disparo a la navaja filosa para alegarla de su mano asustando al hombre, quien al parecer se examinaba la mano para asegurarse de que aun estuviera ahí.

—¡Les dije que se quedarais quietos! —Grito molesta volviendo a apuntarles con el arma, sin quitarles el ojo de encima. —¡Arrodillaos ahora!

Los tres hombres a captaron la orden de Lia y poco a poco fueron arrodillándose en el suelo temiendo que la joven pudiera dispararles a alguno si intentaban algo, Raph veía a Lia completamente sorprendido al principio fue él quien se disponía a ayudarla pero resulto ser ella quien lo ayudo, rápidamente salio de su trance al oír como la joven le susurraba algo al oído.

— _Cuando diga que corras hazlo y no te detengas._ —En ese momento Lia levanto el arma y empezó a disparar hacia arriba, asustando a los hombres quienes se abrazaron y gritaron aterrados. —¡Corre!

Raph no lo pensó demasiado y echo a correr, Lia soltó el arma tomo su bolsa y la del joven, acto seguido tomo un contenedor de basura y lo arrojo hacia los hombre quienes fueron derivados por el objeto y Emilia al igual que Raph corrió alcanzando al joven y ambos se ocultaron en un callejón detrás de un contenedor y esperaron unos tres minutos antes de salir.

—Ya no hay nadie. —Dijo Lia saliendo del lugar mirando fuera del callejón para estar segura. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Contesto Raph, acto seguido Lia le devolvió su bolsa. —Muchas gracias por eso.

—No hay problema, no fue nada. —Contesto, agitando una mano sobre su rostro como si no le tomara mucha importancia lo ocurrido. —Pero deberías ser más prudente en especial al lanzarte a ayudar a alguien sin pensarlo ¿sabes?

—Perdón mi intensión era ayudarte, pero veo que no la necesitabas. —Dijo sonriendo alegremente, a pesar de todo ese escándalo Lia no había podido saber su nombre o haber visto su cara.

—De hecho si no hubieras intervenido no se que hubiera podido pasar, muchas gracias. —Sonrió igual de alegre, ignorando que le dolía un poco la espalda y sentía punzadas en el cuello. —¿Cómo te llamas?

Raph lo pensó un momento, la chica no se veía con malas intenciones, tal vez podría hacerse su amiga, además por alguna razón sentía como si ya la hubiera visto antes.

—Raphael, pero llámame Raph. —Contesto levantando ligeramente los hombros.

—Es un bonito nombre. —Dijo sonriendo un poco más. —¿Y tu apellido, Raph? —Pregunto sabiendo que el joven no se lo había mencionado.

—Hamato. —Dijo restándole la menor importancia.

—¿Hamato?, no te ofendas pero suena algo raro. —Dijo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Es japonés, no me sorprenda que no lo conozcas. —Contesto sobándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con la mano. —¿Y tu cómo te llamas? —Pregunto esta vez.

—Soy Emilia. —Dijo tranquilamente, para luego pasar una de sus manos por su flequillo, para retirar un mechón de cabello que le obstruía la vista.

—Tienes un nombre muy bonito… aun que algo largo, ¿puedo llamarte Emi? —Pregunto esperando que no le molestara.

—Si claro, no hay problema. —Levanto los hombros restándole la menor importancia.

—Y tú apellido, ¿cuál es? —Pregunto nuevamente.

—O'Neil. —Aquello dejo descolocado a Raph, aquella respuesta era algo que no se lo esperaba.

—¿O… O'Neil? —Ahora que la veía bien, la chica se parecía un poco a April, tal vez eran hermanas o primas.

—Ah sí. —Por alguna razón el ambiente se volvió incomodo, algo que Lia agradeció internamente fue que su teléfono empezase a sonar. —¿Eh? disculpa un minuto. —Lo reviso para ver que se trataba de Max quien la llamaba. —Hola Max.

—¡Emilia tienes que venir ahora! —Grito fuertemente desde el otro lado del teléfono casi dejándola sorda, por lo que Lia tuvo que apartar el aparato de oído por unos segundos.

—¿A pasado algo? —Pregunto esperando que no se tratase de Logan.

—¡Es Logan, creo que esta delirando por la fiebre!—Contesto tan rápido que a Lia se le hizo algo difícil poder entender lo que dijo.

—Entiendo voy para allá. —Finalizo la llamad para luego ver al joven que la veía con ojos curiosos. —Me disculpo, pero tengo que irme.

—No hay problema, adiós. —Se despidió de la joven.

—Adiós Raph. —Lia echo nuevamente a correr sin darse cuenta de que Raph la veía alejarse cada vez más.

"— _Así que O'Neil ¿no?"_ —Pensó para sí mismo la tortuga. _"—Mejor me aseguro y le pregunto April."_ —Luego de eso Raph subió con facilidad por los tejados, desapareciendo en la oscura noche.

…

 _ **To Be Continuad…**_


End file.
